Creer y no llorar
by aurora undomiel
Summary: TERMINADO... Milo x Camus Historia de una ilusión que va en aumento. Milo atraviesa y confronta realidades y fantasmas del pasado, incluyendo a sus amigos Kanon y Aioria...
1. Cruel dolor

He tratado de olvidarte pero no he podido. No se si valga la pena volver a intentarlo. Creí haberte arrancado de mi, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que siempre has estado ahí. Eres mi máxima ilusión y no se que haría si algún día me tocara verte con alguien. He aceptado, aunque me duela, que no eres para mí. Suspiro cada vez que te veo, y me ahogo cada vez que me miras. Se que nunca me corresponderás y por eso prefiero callar. Mi máximo dolor no es, no tenerte; es perderte.

Perder lo poco que tengo de ti. Tus pocas palabras y miradas. Estamos tan lejos, y a la vez yo te siento tan cerca. Decirte lo que siento está prohibido. Me lo he prohibido. Es tan grande y tan profundo, que no puedo. No puedo explicarlo y mucho menos decírtelo. Me aterra la magnitud del sentimiento que albergo, y se que a ti te aterraría más. Apenas y nos hemos tratado; si yo te dijera ahora que... que te amo, no podrías entenderlo y mucho menos corresponderme.

¿Es amor? No se si lo sea en realidad. A veces pienso que es una obsesión, las más linda y tierna obsesión, que me permite vivir, que me guía y que me mueve. No soy hombre de palabras, y tampoco soy hombre de acción. La desesperación se ha adueñado de mi, y no veo la hora en que lo que siento cambie. Murmuro tu nombre en mi soledad, porque aún cuando estoy solo me da miedo que las paredes me oigan y que mi "secreto" se descubra. No quiero ser vulnerable y no quiero que tu te conviertas en mi vulnerabilidad.

Estoy tan enamorado de ti que despertar por las mañanas, y pasar las dos primeras horas pensando en una excusa que me permita ir a tu templo y verte, no es raro. Me conformo sólo con verte. Quisiera yo, hablarte, tomarte la mano, abrazarte y cumplir mi más grande sueño que viene a alegrarme las noches: besarte.

Mirarte es mi más grande alegría y mi mayor temor. Alegría, por reflejarme en tus ojos y así poder soñar que yo vivo en ti, en cada recuerdo, en cada palabra y en cada sueño. Temor, porque se que al verte a los ojos pierdo el control. Mu, lo ha notado y me lo ha dicho. Logró sacarme que sentía algo por ti, pero creo que no sabe que tan grande es lo que siento. El insiste en que algo debería hacer o decirte, pero no me va a convencer. Como ya he dicho eres mi más grande ilusión y mi más grande sueño; no te arriesgaré. Puedo vivir alimentándome de una ilusión, pero no querría vivir si te enterarás y me ignorarás, y moriría si me dijeras que no.

Te observo en las sombras, aprendiendo a conocerte sin palabras. Cuando estamos frente a frente, tu no sabes que decir. Eres tímido por naturaleza, y yo aunque suene difícil de creer también lo soy. Soy alegre y soy risueño sólo cuando estoy con mis amigos, pero porque ellos son las personas con las que he crecido, es casi inevitable no tratarlos con tanta familiaridad. Se que sospechas de mí. Sabes que hay algo raro, no sabes exactamente que y afortunadamente para mi, no eres lo suficientemente vanidoso como para darte cuenta de mi dulce verdad.

Y pese a todo, yo soy feliz así, amándote en silencio.

- ¿Milo? -

Es Mu de nuevo. Prefiero fingir que no estoy, porque es más fácil que escuchar sus duras palabras mientras trato de no llorar. Sus pisadas suenan cada vez más fuertes, así que resignado a que trate de sacarme de mi templo me pongo de pie. No quiero darle ninguna excusa para que vuelva a darme un sermón y me diga de nuevo que no puedo quedarme en mi habitación pensando en ti.

- ¿Milo? ¿Estás ahí?

Me peino mis rebeldes cabellos azules con mis propias manos y trato rápidamente de ocultar el desorden de mi habitación.

- ¡Pasa! - grito - ¡Estoy en mi habitación!

Mu aparece en el marco de la puerta, con su sonrisa curva y pequeña como siempre. Me obligo a responder su sonrisa, pero temiendo que mis labios se hayan curvado en una mueca le doy la espalda, fingiendo que estoy buscando algo en mi closet.

- ¿Qué crees? – se sienta en la cama y prende la televisión, quitando así el espantoso eco que existe en las casas del zodiaco - Mi maestro ha convocado a una reunión en el templo de Virgo...

Mi corazón se estruja, pero no es por la razón que ustedes creen. No se que contestarle así que finjo que sigo buscando algo entre mis ropas.

- ¿Milo? ¿Irás? - me pregunta algo temeroso por la respuesta. La última vez habíamos discutido mucho pues Mu había y está todavía empeñado en sacarme de mi tristeza.

- ¿Es obligatorio? - le pregunto de forma casual, tratando de que mi voz no suene desesperada.

- Sabes que si - dice mi mejor amigo poniéndose de pie, tratando de que yo le mirara de frente.

- Y tu sabes bien, - dije ahora mirándolo a los ojos – tu sabes MUY bien que no quiero ir. – le volví a dar la espalda y más tranquilo le dije – No insistas Mu.

- ¿Es por Aioria? - pregunta y yo... yo no puedo evitar quedarme paralizado, tieso. - No puedes seguirte escondiendo Milo. Y no puedes tampoco seguir refugiándote en lo que sentías... -

- SIENTO - lo interrumpo, mirándolo a la cara con furia.

- Bueno... sientes. No puedes esconderte en lo que sientes por Camus. - me dice mi amigo tratando de calmarme.

- No quiero discutir Mu, no contigo. Vete por favor y déjame sólo. Shaka te debe estar esperando.

- ¡Y puede seguir esperando Milo! ¡No salgo de aquí hasta terminar esto contigo y hacer que entres en razón! - me sorprendo al ver a mi amigo agitado. Mu es siempre tan tranquilo, no puedo evitar sonreír. Sonrío, porque le importo tanto que le tiene sin cuidado perder su autocontrol y su valioso tiempo que podría pasar con su novio.

Pero mi sonrisa es como el viento antes de la tormenta. - Como si Aioria me pudiera importar... – digo con un dolor inmenso y palpable. Siento que ya no aguanto, que ya no puedo fingir, siento que me desmorono y que me muero.

- El no te importa. Te importa lo que te hizo. - Mu me mira tentativamente, tratando de cerciorarse de que no explotaría y no le gritaría.

Pero no puedo explotar, ni siquiera puedo hablar. Todo es tan doloroso. Cualquier palabra, movimiento o pestañeo me amenaza con lagrimas. No quiero llorar. No de nuevo y no por Aioria. Athena, no dejes que me humille yo mismo frente a mi amigo.

- ¡Tienes que afrontarlo! - Mu me sujeta los hombros y me mira como si no me reconociera.

Lo aparto furioso, pensando que me considera débil. - ¡SE lo que tengo que hacer! ¡No necesito que me lo digas! - vuelvo a centrar mi atención ahora en una camisa azul que estaba descolgada.

- Milo... yo solo... yo solo te quiero ayudar, permíteme hacerlo. - Mu me mira suplicante con sus ojos verdes, pero la ira me ha invadido y no quiero la ayuda de nadie, no necesito a nadie.

- ¡YA HAS HECHO SUFICIENTE! - siento que no debí haberlo dicho al ver la cara del carnero llenarse de angustia y culpa.

El silencio invade mi recámara y mi ira se apacigua. Me doy cuenta de mi error. Aún cuando fuera cierto, Mu solo había querido ayudarme. - Discúlpame, no quise decirte eso, no fue mi intención. - le digo mientras miro el suelo avergonzado de mi actitud.

- Sí lo fue. – Mu traga saliva - Talvez en tu opinión he hecho suficiente, y por eso no te puedo dejar aquí así. Ven conmigo y con Shaka, necesitas hablar... -

Mi orgullo y mi dignidad herida me impiden tomar la mano de ayuda que se me ofrece. - No necesito hablar con nadie. Ya te dije que quiero estar solo...

Pero nuevamente soy interrumpido por mi amigo. - Y yo ya te dije también que no te voy a dejar aquí. Milo, soy en parte culpable de lo que pasó y... ¡No me interrumpas! - dice mi amigo cuando trato de abrir mi boca para contradecirlo - Debí de haberte dicho toda la verdad, pero es que yo te quería ver feliz...

Me oigo reír orgulloso y frustrado. - ¿Nunca lo entendiste verdad? Yo ERA y SOY feliz así. ¡Yo amo a Camus! ¡Sólo verlo una vez al día me basta para ser feliz! ¡No necesito a NADIE que me acompañe o que sea mi pareja! ¡ESTOY BIEN ASI MU! - la frustración se apodera de mi y miro a amigo con desesperación.

Mu se queda callado, como si estuviera escogiendo las palabras precisas para decirme algo. - No te engañes a ti mismo Milo. Dices que eres feliz, porque no has conocido la felicidad al lado de nadie. Te refugias en tu amor a Camus, porque tienes miedo. - lo miro con incredulidad y comienzo a negar con mi cabeza - ¡SI! ¡Tienes MIEDO Milo! ¡Miedo a que tu amor no sea suficiente para estar con él!

Se queda callado al ver que dos lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. Pero mi semblante no es triste, es uno furioso. Quito con rabia las únicas dos lágrimas que corren con mi palma y me siento en mi cama. - ¿Ya terminaste? - pregunto con un hilo de voz.

Mu no sabe que decir. No sabe si callar o seguir. Sabe que me puede herir si sigue hablando, pero sabe también que si calla talvez pierda la única oportunidad que tenga de hablar conmigo. Sabe muy bien que es muy probable que el día de mañana y el resto de la semana lo evite. - No... No he terminado. - dice con voz conciliadora. Se sienta a mi lado y me mira tiernamente. - Sabes que me siento culpable ¿no? - me ha desarmado con su dulzura, pero me limito a asentir. – Yo creí que Aioria te quería. - sus palabras me hacen sujetar las sábanas fuertemente. No quiero oír lo que me está diciendo, pero desafortunadamente mis oídos funcionan aunque en estos momentos yo no lo quiera.

- Cuando le comentó a Shaka que lo habías impresionado, los dos nos animamos mucho. Milo, yo quería que fueras tan feliz como yo. Te veías muy mal, suspirando por Camus en todo momento, viviendo solo de un sentimiento... Yo no supe hasta casi al final que Aioria todo el tiempo había estado confundido... - Mu me toma el antebrazo y trata de reconfortarme pero nuevamente lo aparto con furia. Me hizo recordar cosas que no quería recordar, así que decido ceder.

Pongo mis manos sobre mi cabeza, escondiendo mi rostro. No quiero que Mu me vea así, en un estado tan deplorable. - Ya vete. Déjame sólo. Iré a la maldita reunión. ¿Contento? - digo con una voz tan amarga, que al principio ni yo mismo reconozco como mía.

Mu se para y noto que sus ojos verdes no brillan. Me siento mal por haber entristecido y hacerlo sentirse algo miserable. - No, no estoy contento. Pero será un comienzo. Mañana a las siete en casa de Shaka. Paso por ti.

Y antes de que pueda decir que no es necesario, mi amigo desaparece.

Me pongo de pie, furioso conmigo por haber accedido a ir a la maldita reunión. Es inevitable que vea al estúpido de Aioria ahí. Se que la sangre se me agitará cuando lo vea yendo tras Saga o tras Kanon. Estúpido. Eres un estúpido Aioria y lo que haces es deplorable. No puedo todavía entender como te han podido gustar los dos. Me dijiste que te has decidido por Saga; no, espera, nunca me dijiste nada. Fueron Mu y Shaka los que me tuvieron que decir.

¡Son gémelos! Es un insulto que te gusten los dos y que tardaras tanto en elegir. Eso, sólo confirma mis sospechas. Aparte de estúpido eres un idiota. Tus sentimientos no valen nada, sólo te gustan por su aspecto. Tu "amor" hacia Saga no se compara en nada a lo que yo le ofrezco todos los días en secreto a Camus.

Quiero descargarme pero no se como. Jamás me verás golpearte o llorando. Nunca te daré la satisfacción de saber el daño que me has causado. Se me ocurre que puedo romper y tirar todo lo que me rodea pero no... Todo lo que me rodea es mío y me ha costado ganármelo. Quiero gritar, pero no puedo hacerlo por temor a que me oigan. No quiero a nadie más tratando de averiguar porque me siento así.

Y finalmente no se porque me siento así. Nunca te amé ni te quise. Talvez me gustaste o talvez simplemente fui un tonto ilusionado. No fuiste nadie para mí. No hubo nada entre nosotros. Me hablabas, me buscabas y hasta me regalaste un hermoso collar. Tratabas de encontrar momentos a solas conmigo, para hablar. Y yo también. Creí que el momento de olvidar a Camus había llegado. Me hiciste feliz. Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir querido de esa forma.

Eres un maldito. Me ilusionaste y nunca me hiciste dudar de lo que decías sentir. Shaka y Mu son testigos y por ello se compadecen aunque también debo decir que se sienten culpables por ser los que propiciaron todo. Mu me comentó hace dos días que has discutido con Shaka por mi causa. Me alegro, ojalá te quedes sin amigos. Pero vi ayer como entrabas al templo de Virgo, así que me tengo que conformar sólo con haber provocado una pequeña riña.

¿Por qué jugaste conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fui sólo uno de tus intentos por olvidar a Saga y a Kanon?

Me di cuenta de todo en la reunión en el gran salón del Patriarca. Estaba conversando con Shaka y con Mu, confesándoles que por primera vez en mi vida no había pensado en Camus en toda la noche. Les dije que estaba algo ilusionado, y que aunque todavía no te quería, sabía que podía llegar a hacerlo. Maldita sea, les confesé que siempre había querido tener una pareja, alguien que me mimara y que me adorara, pero que dadas las circunstancias con Camus había renunciado a la idea. No noté que Shaka y Mu no sonreían porque estaba inmerso en mi felicidad.

Habíamos quedado en que irías a la reunión y que ahí me acompañarías toda la noche. Me sentí plantado y defraudado cuando oí de Aldebarán que estabas en las escaleras con Saga, Kanon y Shura. ¿Por qué no entrabas si sabías que yo te estaba esperando? Yo era entonces, ignorante de que sintieras algo por Saga o por Kanon. Te seguí esperando en mi asiento, pensando que no tardarías en entrar al salón. Pero nunca llegaste.

Nos levantamos, Shaka, Mu y yo de nuestros asientos para partir a nuestras casas. Tan confundido estaba, que de nuevo no noté que mis dos amigos me miraban con una expresión extraña. Ahora entiendo que en sus ojos había lástima y maldigo ese momento. No necesito la lástima de nadie.

Te encontré como había dicho Aldebarán, en las escaleras y con la ya señalada compañía. Se estaban riendo. No había nada malo en ello. Y sin embargo noté como mirabas a Saga. Lo mirabas como me habías mirado a mi antes. Lo comprendí. Por educación y por lo compañeros que somos, nos saludamos dándonos las manos, pero por alguna razón no te di la mano a ti. Tu no te acercabas y yo no te la quería dar. Se que tratabas de que te mirara, pero no lo hice. No te quería ver, porque por fin lo había entendido sin saber como.

Dije que tenía mucho sueño, y cuando Mu se ofreció a acompañarme, le dije que no, con una sonrisa que el supo reconocer como falsa y me dirigí solo a mi templo. Mis esperanzas de que fueras tras de mí y me explicarás se esfumaron cuando me acosté en mi cama. Tomé un cuaderno y una pluma y comencé a escribir todo lo que sentía.

Tomo el cuaderno que usé hace tres días, y veo que lo que escribí casi no se entiende. Hay marcas de pequeñas gotas que hicieron chorrear la tinta. Me doy cuenta hasta ahora, de que estuve escribiendo mientras lloraba. Recuerdo como aquella noche, mientras escribía me trataba de convencer que tus atenciones hacia mi tenían un motivo, que tu nunca serías capaz de engañarme, que mañana me buscarías. Quiero llorar de furia, cuando recuerdo que no dormí porque pensé que talvez me llamarías por medio del cosmos y me dirías que lo sentías, que la noche se te había escapado mientras reías con tus amigos. Pero no lo hiciste.

Y al día siguiente tampoco me buscaste, ni me hablaste. Fue Mu el que apareció en mi recámara como hace unos momentos. No se dio cuenta de que había llorado porque lo acosé con mis preguntas. Me confesó todo. Me dijo que hace seis meses Aioria se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por Kanon. Hace cinco meses, se había dado cuenta de que también sentía algo por Saga. Hace dieciocho semanas, se dio cuenta de que prefería a Saga, por bueno, tierno y serio.

Yo nunca había tenido mucho trato con Aioria, casi no hablábamos. Coincidíamos, por él ser amigo de Shaka y yo por ser amigo de Mu. Mu me dijo también que Aioria quedó impresionado conmigo hace tres semanas por una larga plática que mantuvimos los dos solos. Y es que en verdad, tenemos muchas cosas en común. Al día siguiente de esa plática Aioria no tardo en buscarme. Mu y Shaka estaban felices. Propiciaron encuentros y salidas. No podían caber de gozo, porque sus mejores amigos se juntaran y fueran pareja.

Mu siguió con su confesión. Me dijo que Shaka le había dicho que Aioria ya no estaba tan seguro de sus sentimientos el mismo día que me dejó plantado. Que el mismo había hablado con Aioria días antes, y le había advertido que si seguía enamorado de Saga, me dejara en paz, pero Aioria le había afirmado que yo lo hacía sentir diferente. Para mi desgracia, Mu le creyó.

Shaka se apareció en mi templo después de que Mu me había explicado algunas cosas. Se disculpo y me dijo que el nunca hubiera permitido que Aioria me lastimara. Que al igual que Mu, Aioria lo había convencido de que sentía algo por mí. Por la mañana de la reunión en el gran salón, Aioria lo había ido a buscar para pedirle consejo. Le dijo que tenía dudas, que no sabía a quien quería de nuevo. Ahora no sabía si me quería a mi, o si quería a Saga. Shaka le gritó que tenía que elegir y lo amenazó con contarme todo él mismo si Aioria no tomaba una decisión pronto. Es obvio a quien eligió Aioria.


	2. La herida

II

Sigo aquí esperando que el día no llegue para no tener que verte, pero se que los imposibles y los milagros nunca ocurren, al menos no para mí. Me da coraje el recordar tu rostro, y algo arde dentro de mi a la vez que siento algo romperse y desaparecer. Todo en mí ahora me resulta tan confuso y tan doloroso. Todo es tan contradictorio.

Nunca creí verme en este estado, y el sólo pensar que una persona como tu me ha sumido tanto me hiere más. No vales nada, y aún así te permití entrar, deje que en sólo unas cuantas semanas te ganaras mi afecto y mi confianza. No puedo creer que te haya permitido herirme.

Todavía no quiero aceptar que lograste hacerme llorar. Me convenzo de que no fuiste tu. Fueron tus mentiras y tus engaños; tu trato falso. Yo te creí, de verdad te creí. Y casi Aioria, casi logras engatusarme en tus redes.

Es curioso y resulta talvez hasta gracioso, el preguntarme que habría sido de mi si me hubieras enamorado. Si tan sólo con engañarme e ilusionarme, no quiero ver ni hablar con nadie.

Quiero que me dejen solo. Quiero comprender que el mundo sigue y que aunque tu estés en el y te tenga que volver a ver, Camus sigue ahí también.

Si yo fuera menos orgulloso o talvez, si me tomara las cosas menos a pecho, te entendería. Entendería que tu te fuiste de mi, porque nunca me quisiste. Te fuiste, para hacer lo que yo todavía no he podido realizar por temor. Tratarás de ser feliz con la persona que tanto quieres, y me ahorrarás un adiós que me lastime mucho mas. Pero no lo puedo ver así.

Elegiste a alguien más. Preferiste a otro sobre mí. Me dejaste solo, para correr a los brazos de otro hombre. Me ilusionaste, y te fuiste. Mi orgullo y mi dignidad, al igual que mi autoestima, se encuentran por los suelos, pisoteados y hechos añicos. Jamás, nadie había logrado tocar mi orgullo de la manera en la que tu la has hecho, y duele Aioria, duele de verdad. Pisoteaste mis esperanzas de ser feliz sin Camus. Borraste la única oportunidad que tenía, sin palabras, sin tacto, sin nada. Me has dejado sin nada.

Y a pesar de todo lo que he confesado en estas páginas o en este discurso, como ustedes quieran llamarlo, hay algo peor. Algo, que talvez es la raíz de todo mi odio y toda mi rabia. Algo, que puede ser lo que me ha impulsado a maldecir el nombre de Aioria.

Saga y Kanon son ambos la clave de mi más grande sufrimiento y pena. Ellos son, a quienes trato de no odiar convenciéndome de que no han hecho nada malo y es que en verdad no lo han hecho. No encuentro los motivos, y me resulta más fácil odiar a Aioria. Saga es solo mi compañero, pero Kanon alguna vez fue de mis mejores amigos. El tiempo, la distancia, sus actos y los míos nos han separado; nos tienen en la línea de la cordialidad y los buenos deseos. La confianza entre ambos se ha perdido por el pasado, pero aun así le tengo afecto.

Un afecto que me llevó a pedirle alguna vez un favor, por el recuerdo de la gran amistad que un día sostuvimos...

Creo ya haber comentado quien es aquel que provoca mi insomnio. Camus de Acuario. Camus es especial, es único. Su trato con los demás santos es uno cordial. No tiene ninguna relación profunda con nadie, pues prefiere estar solo. Pero, hay alguien quien siempre lo logra hacer reír, que lo mira con ojos seductores, que le habla más que todos y...

- ¿MILO¿Estás¡Soy Shura¡Voy a pasar!

Bien, lo que necesito, otra visita social. Pero antes de amargarme se me ocurre una idea. Nadie sabe mas que Shaka y Mu que he sufrido. Los demás tendrán sus teorías cuando no me vean con Aioria, pero sólo serán eso, teorías. Si me ven "bien" y "normal" tendrán que suponer que la "separación" no me ha afectado y no sabrán de mi herida y mucho menos lo que sufro.

Se me ocurre que fingir es buena idea, pues mi dolor es MI asunto y de nadie más. No pienso mostrarle al mundo mis heridas y mucho menos ahora, cuando todavía están abiertas. Nunca lo he hecho y jamás lo haré, no pienso ser objeto de lástima. La lástima es para débiles y yo no lo soy. ¿Me oyen¡YO NO LO SOY!

Tres suspiros largos y Shura ya está en mi cuarto. ¿Podré pretender que soy feliz, que todo está bien y que nada me ocurre? Supongo que lo sabré pronto; este será mi ensayo y mi prueba. Tengo que lograrlo, por mi bien. Si me desmorono frente a Shura será obvio que también lo haré en casa de Shaka y no podría vivir con eso. Sería humillarme frente a Aioria y frente a todos.

- ¡Milo! Por fin te encuentro. - se sienta en la cama algo exhausto. Su agitación es evidente. Me giro dándole la espalda a la ventana para quedar así frente a mi amigo el español.

- ¡Shura¡Que milagro verte! - me acerco con una sonrisa que espero no se vea demasiado falsa.

Y me doy cuenta que lo que estoy haciendo me quema por dentro. ¿Por qué tengo que fingir si yo no he hecho nada¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que sufro¿Por qué tendré que ser yo el blanco de los chismes del Santuario¿Por qué tengo que ser yo al que le vengan a ofrecer ayuda¿Me veo tan mal¿Tanta lastima inspiro?

El elevar la comisura de mis labios y mostrar mis dientes, me duele tanto... y sin embargo lo logro.

Shura se acuesta en mi cama y cierra los ojos mientras descansa un poco, cosa que agradezco infinitamente.

- Maldita sea Milo. ¿Por qué tenemos que estar tan arriba¿Por qué la casa de Capricornio o la de Escorpión no pueden estar en lugar de la de Aries? O no se, me conformo con estar a la altura de Cáncer. ¡Pero no! Te digo Milo, somos unos salados, nos tenía que tocar en la octava y en la décima casa. Mendigos escalones, cuando me caiga y me muera mientras ruedo, ESE va a ser el día en el que a Athena se le ocurra remodelar y quitar las distancias y los estúpidos escalones. Si, cuando YO ya no viva para contarlo. Y es que ¿A quien fregados se le ocurre construir templos sin puertas y un mundo de escalones? - dice Shura en el tono de quejumbres que siempre utiliza.

Y es que el español desea por sobre todo, tener finalmente una vida cómoda y feliz. No lo culpo. Después de todo el ha sido uno de los que más ha sufrido por el pasado. Utilizado y condenado a matar a su mejor amigo.

Sabe que es hombre de pocas palabras pues muchas veces no sabe que decir o de que hablar, así que cuando encuentra cualquier tema que le llama la atención no lo deja hasta haber explotado todas las posibles pláticas que de el puedan salir. Si hubiéramos estado tan sólo tres semanas atrás, una de dos, me estaría carcajeando de sus ocurrencias o, ya me le hubiera unido en sus replicas.

Y desgraciadamente él lo sabe y me mira extrañado por no obtener ninguna respuesta mía.

- ¿Por qué sonríes tanto y... así? - me pregunta incorporándose y acercándose a mi, como si sufriera de miopía repentina y no me pudiera ver bien.

- ¿Cómo¿Te molesta que sonría? - le contesto abriendo mi boca y viéndolo confuso, como si no entendiera porque me mira así.

Shura se detiene, me mira, se sienta en la cama y me pregunta - ¿Estás bien? Puede que me equivoque pero no se te siento algo raro...

¿Cómo contestar sin echarme a llorar¿Cómo fingir si se me parte el corazón mientras niego encontrarme mal?

- Si estoy bien, bueno es que me levantaste. - rio - Me agarraste a la mitad de una modorra - finjo un bostezo - Ha de ser eso... - me paso los pulgares por mi cabello impidiendo que me caiga en el rostro y luego coloco mis manos sobre mi cuello.

Me mira escéptico porque conoce demasiado bien ese gesto mío. Sabe que cuando mis pulgares se resbalan por mi cabello y luego ocupan mi cuello es mala señal. Sus ojos me dicen que acaba de darse cuenta que estoy nervioso aunque no entiende porque.

- ¿Quieres jugar Xbox? - me pregunta y yo respiro aliviado. Se que lo haces por mí y te lo agradezco con una sonrisa auténtica. Por eso siempre nos hemos llevado tan bien. Tu sabes lo que el sufrimiento es y por ello comprendes mejor que nadie que no deseo hablar.

Después de dos horas de gritarle a la pantalla de mi televisor y de matarnos entre nosotros mismos con espadas (en el juego), Shura se pone de pie y se estira.

- Ahhh que bueno que no fui con esos locos... mmmmm

- ¿Ibas a salir? - te pregunto mientras enredo los controles y los guardo.

- Kanon me había invitado a un antro pero me dio mucha flojera y decidí venir a darte una paliza en el juego... - me dice enseñando sus dientes. Shura siempre hace eso, no sonríe sino que junta sus mandíbulas y abre sus labios enseñando totalmente los dientes en una mueca muy graciosa y burlona.

- Debe ser tu sueño poderme dar una paliza y has de estar feliz porque lo has logrado... aunque sea en un juego...

- Sigue hablando bichito y te traigo a toda mi banda para causarle "desmanes" a tu templo eee. - sonrió nuevamente - Sabes que a los gemelos les gusta aventar cosas y rayar las paredes, bueno a Kanon le gusta, pero Saga aunque se haga también lo hace aunque siempre lo niega... - ya no estoy sonriendo tanto, porque presiento a quien vas a mencionar – Y al gato de Aioria que bueno... – Shura ríe pícaramente - Talvez les concedo a los dos tiempo y espacio en tu habitación... Claro si te port...

Mi amigo no termina de hablar porque ve mi rostro. Me resulta obvio que no soy buen actor pero me reconforto al pensar que por lo menos no estoy llorando. No puedo parpadear, no puedo hablar y no puedo dejar de mirar una mancha en la pared opuesta, ignorando completamente a Shura que me mira preocupado.

- Lo supuse cuando vi a Aioria de nuevo con nosotros y, déjame hablar Milo por favor... - supongo que el movimiento de mi cabeza y la palma que estrellé en mi frente fueron movimientos muy violentos - No me importa lo que haya pasado y no vengo a que me cuentes del asunto entre ustedes. No necesitamos hablar. Vengo a ver si estás bien y a estar contigo. Si te molesta mi presencia puedo regresar más tarde. - su voz era sumamente tranquila.

Volví a pasarme los pulgares por mi cabello. - Shura... No... Sólo, no quiero... Quédate pero... no quiero hablar... no ahora... - mi voz se quiebra un poco y comienza a sonar aguda.

- Entiendo Milo, me iré pero regresaré y créeme podemos hablar de otras cosas.

- Shura... Por favor... quédate. - no puedo aguantar más. Corro a sus brazos y le abrazo. Necesito que alguien me de consuelo y aunque extrañamente no puedo llorar me siento más tranquilo. El español un hombre un tanto seco se limita a darme un abrazo parco, pero se que lo está intentando, y así se siente mejor. Talvez lo que necesitaba era el abrazo de un amigo.

Salimos afuera y nos recostamos en el pasto. Después de un rato en el que hablamos de puras tonterías con las cuales logró hacerme reír, no puedo evitar un tema que me duele pero del cual necesito hablar.

- Hay fiesta en casa de Shaka en unas horas... ¿Sabías? - pregunto mirando al frente sin expresión, y arrancando todo el césped que cabe en mis manos en señal de nerviosismo.

- Si... ¿Irás? - me pregunta mirando mi perfil.

- Tengo que... No quiero que piense que me ha devastado... - me sorprendo de lo triste que suena mi voz.

- Tienes razón Milo. Comprendo lo que dices pero... ¿Crees que aguantarás? Si no quieres ir no tienes porque hacerlo...

- Mu vendrá por mí a las siete...

- ¡Mu se puede ir al carajo! - lo miró sorprendido por sus palabras - No me lo tomes a mal pero me extraña que no este aquí contigo y que te quiera obligar a ir a algo a lo que no quieres ir...

Shura siempre me hace reír y más con sus celos. Desde años se viene peleando "amistosamente" con Mu por mí, aunque éste ni se entera.

- Ha estado aquí, sólo que... bueno... básicamente lo corrí... – digo, recapacitando en lo que he hecho.

Shura no puede evitar que una pequeña y verdadera sonrisa aparezca en su rostro. - ¿Lo corriste¿Por qué? - me pregunta MUY sorprendido.

- ... Porque quería hablar y... y yo no... - ahora comprendo que me he portado como un niño cretino.

- Se que sabes, hay que inteligente soy, bueno, se que crees que me da gusto que hayas corrido a Mu y pues si - muestra su "sonrisa" (más bien enseña los dientes) - Si me da algo de gusto pero pese a todo quiero mucho al carnerito porque es muy bueno. ¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?

- Bueno no lo corrí, o sea si le dije que se fuera pero... pues el se tele transportó a su casa después de todo... - digo con aire de inocencia.

Shura ríe - Entonces ¿Vas a ir? - me vuelve a preguntar.

Antes de que pueda responder ambos giramos nuestras cabezas hacia mi templo que no se encuentra tan lejos. Hemos oído pasos y una cosmo energía que me está llamando. Shura abre su boca en sorpresa y me mira sonriendo; y yo, yo no puedo terminar de creer mi suerte.

- ¡CORRE! - me grita Shura ante mi falta de reacción pues sigo sentado junto a él con mi rostro contraído en una expresión de incredulidad absoluta.

No necesito más para correr hacia la salida de mi templo (léase la parte trasera que da a sagitario). Me detengo frente a la salida y me limpió la cara con el dorso de mi palma. Ruego a todos los dioses que puedan existir que por favor no tenga tierra en la cara, ni rastros de césped en mis ropas, y que por favor mi pelo esté bien, por favor cabello mío no te esponjes. Me limpió los ojos por si hay rastros de lágrimas o lagañas. Me cepillo mi melena con mis pulgares, me muerdo los labios, me limpió las manos por si están sucias y doy una repasada a mis uñas. ¡Maldición¡Tienen rastros de tierra¿Por qué se me tenía que ocurrir jugar con el césped?

Mientras trato inútilmente de sacarme la mugre de las uñas noto que tu cosmos se está alejando y maldigo mi torpeza antes de echar a correr. Lo único que me falta es arruinar la oportunidad que se me da de verte.

Voy como rayo, y te diviso justo cuando vas a salir de mi templo. Me cepillo nuevamente con mis pulgares, y dejo de correr, para caminar altivamente o por lo menos espero no hacerlo encorvado. Estoy pisando más fuerte de lo que debiera con la intención de que oigas el sonido de pisadas y te gires. Gracias a Dios, perdón a Athena, lo haces.

Dulces cabellos lacios y suaves de un tono que todavía no puedo descifrar pero que se erigen como monumento de una batalla entre el verde y el azul; ojos cual zafiros que siempre brillan aunque sea indiferentes y ajenos a su propia belleza; una nariz deliciosamente fina y recta; y labios cual carmín.

Parpadeas al verme aparecer y no puedo dejar de verte pues tus largas pestañas me han hipnotizado con su movimiento. Comienzas a caminar hacia mi, acto que rompe mi embeleso pero que comienza a sumirme en un nerviosismo irracional.

- Camus... ¿Me buscabas? - pregunto, tratando de que mi dolor no se sienta, que mi nerviosismo no me haga tartamudear, y que mi lengua fluya para poder retenerte el mayor tiempo posible.

Me miras como siempre y como a todos pero, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de derretirme.

- Si, bueno es que tenía una duda pero no encontré a nadie en mi camino. Afrodita no está y Shura tampoco, es por eso que te estoy molestando...

¡NO¡Tu NUNCA serás una molestia!

- No, como dices eso. No me molestas. Bueno y es normal que no te hayas encontrado a nadie - sonrío y me miras como si de verdad me estuvieras escuchando. ¡Me estás poniendo atención¡Y estamos solos! - Digo, Afrodita debe estar rondando a Death Mask para que acepte públicamente su relación...

- ¿Cómo? - abres tu boca en total sorpresa y tus cejas partidas se alzan. Te ves tan gracioso.

- ¿No lo sabías? - pregunto muy sorprendido. Después de todo, TODOS lo saben. Digo, Dita no lo esconde mucho por no decir NADA.

Comienzas a reír y yo no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. ¡Estás riendo¡NO¡Te estás carcajeando¡Y estás haciéndolo conmigo, no con Kanon!

No vayan a creer que Camus es un ser frío y sin sentimientos. ¡Nada que ver! Bueno si es frío, pero yo pienso que es porque nunca ha sentido algo grande por nadie. Creo que nunca ha experimentado sensaciones fuertes como odio, amor y rencor, y eso es lo que lo convierte en una persona que simplemente no tiene mucho que expresar.

- ¿Es en serio? - me preguntas sonriendo.

- ... Si...

- ¡No lo puedo creer! Digo, Afrodita es tan... - vuelves a sonreír - Y Death Mask es tan... ¡Si son tan diferentes! Wow, no creí que a Death Mask le pudieran gustar los hombres...

- Bueno, pues es que si te pones a pensarlo Afrodita no es TAN hombre...

Vuelves a reír. - Tienes razón. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? - preguntas mirando al techo.

Yo se la respuesta mejor que nadie, pero no se si te guste oírla. Pero después de todo tu preguntaste ¿no? Y cualquier cosa que me ayude a retenerte aquí, es válida. - Bueno Camus, es que casi no acudes a las reuniones que se organizan. - tu rostro se enseria un poco así que decido cambiar la dirección de la plática un poco - No sabes las cosas que ocurren ahí. ¡Son muy divertidas y ves cada espectáculo¡No hay nadie que se haya salvado de protagonizar una escena vergonzosa¡Hasta a Shaka le ha tocado!

Te rascas el cuello con tu dedo índice izquierdo antes de contestarme viéndome directamente a los ojos - Fui a una reunión hace mucho tiempo, cuando Saga todavía era el Patriarca y la verdad es que me resultó muy estúpida. - me sorprendo, porque no recuerdo tal reunión - Parecía como si todos hubieran ido obligados. Nadie hablaba y lo único que hacían era tomar cerveza. Ya deberás saber que soy algo torpe para hablar y bueno, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido hacerlo. Todos nos veíamos como enemigos y pues no me gusta nada la cerveza...

- ¡Pero ya no son así! Ahora todos nos llevamos bien. Entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes... - añado con algo de tristeza - ¿Sabes qué¡HOY hay una reunión en casa de Shaka!

- Sí, lo sé. Por eso vine. Afrodita me mencionó algo ayer pero salió corriendo y no me dijo la hora. - dices no muy convencido.

- Es a las siete. En serio te recomiendo que vayas. ¡Te vas a divertir mucho! Y no tienes porque tomar, yo tampoco lo hago. - te miro casi pidiéndote que vayas.

- No sé Milo. Se que tienes razón, todos nos llevamos bien, pero por eso mismo no se si me sentiría cómodo. – dices mirando distraídamente a tu derecha.

- No te entiendo...

- Ja... Ni yo lo hago... Pero a lo que me refiero es que bueno ustedes ya todos son amigos, y pues yo me llevo bien con ustedes pero... no es lo mismo y pues no quiero terminar solo en un rincón.

- ¡Hay Camus! No sabes la alegría que a todos nos dará si decides ir. Te aseguro que no te dejaremos solo... - te noto todavía algo reticente - Mira, Dita no te va a soltar en toda la noche. – ríes - Para estas horas Death Mask ya lo ha de haber rechazado, y como tu eres el único al que no le ha contado, no dudes que si vas te tendrá arrinconado diciéndote lo mucho que ama a su mascarita.

Te vuelves a carcajear - Discúlpame Milo - mis ojos se iluminan al oír decirte mi nombre por segunda vez. Se siente tan bien. - Es que todavía no termino de creerlo.

- Entonces ¿Irás? - pregunto muy ansioso. Tu lo notas y me sonríes.

- Pues, no se. A lo mejor me animo, pero... - trato de poner mi cara mas tierna para convencerte. - No me hagas eso Milo, no me mires así. – me dices sonriendo y yo, yo me siento en el cielo. Me sonríes a mí, nada más a mí. Sonríes por mí. - Digamos que talvez, porque no me gusta decir que si. ¿Estamos?

Asiento mi cabeza y me doy cuenta que aunque trato de no sonreír estúpidamente no puedo evitarlo cuando estoy frente a ti.

- Bien, gracias por todo Milo. Supongo que "talvez" nos veremos en un rato. - me encanta que te pongas tan nervioso por una simple reunión.

Camus pasa por mi lado y se marcha hacia su templo. Y yo, Athena, yo sólo puedo pensar en robarle unas flores a Afrodita y ponerte un altar por lo que me has concedido. Te juro que si Acuario va a la reunión yo... yo te rezo todas las noches y le presto a Shura mi Xbox por una semana.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno grax a todas las que me leen, y grax a las dos personitas que me dejaron reviews, porque de verdad me animaron mucho a seguirle. Espero que sea de su agrado. Besos :)


	3. Al diablo con todos

Lo siento tan cálido aún cuando él es tan frío, y tan profundo cuando en realidad él no lo es. Recuerdo sus ojos y me pierdo. Recuerdo sus labios y me ahogo. Recuerdo su piel y me muero. Alegría, emoción, esperanzas, felicidad. Sensaciones que me acunan y que me hacen mirar el horizonte con un brillo peculiar. Ahora todo parece tener un significado, me has hecho descubrir una realidad alterna que antes ignoraba y cuyo objetivo ruego yo, sea hacerme sonreír.

Empiezo a descubrir y tejer hilos invisibles y todos no misteriosamente me conducen a ti. Todo lo que me ha ocurrido desde que nací, súbitamente se ha vuelto necesario e indispensable para conseguir que estés a mi lado. Todos los caminos posibles y por haber se me muestran claramente por primera vez y todos sin sorpresa alguna me llevan a ti, siempre y sólo a ti.

Sueño con tenerte entre mis brazos, con saborear tus labios lentamente en una caricia sin final, con sentir el roce de mis dedos sobre tu piel, con descubrir las delgadas hebras de tu cabello sobre mi pecho, con tocar tu nariz y bendecidla con pequeños besos suaves y lo más importante y talvez lo que más me importa: con tenerte cerca, tan cerca.

Sin embargo todo tiene un pero.

Me doy cuenta de que te quiero demasiado, y sin ser especial y exclusivamente mío tienes demasiado control sobre mi estado de ánimo. Y es que, con sólo atravesarte por segundos en mi camino, y dialogando cinco o seis palabras sin relevancia, provocas que mi corazón se agite, que mis ojos no dejen de mirarte y que una sonrisa aparezca para no borrarse hasta que te marchas.

Y aún cuando te vas, este estado de aparente estupidez que yo he bautizado como "síndrome post zafiros" perdura por minutos que me parecen eternos.

Y volvemos de nuevo al "pero".

La euforia de verte no tarda en desaparecer, víctima de temores no mal infundados. Shura ya se ha ido y yo, yo no quiero pensar. No quiero oír lo que mi mente me está gritando porque me duele cada vez más oír la verdad. No quiero apartarme de las sensaciones que el síndrome post zafiros me provoca, pero no puedo evitar temer. Puedo soportar que Aioria me desprecie; puedo vivir sabiendo que él a preferido a otro; pero no tú Camus, no tú.

No me hagas esto. No me dejes así. No lo prefieras a él, por favor a él no. A cualquiera menos a él. ¡No le importas! Él sólo busca divertirse. Lo conozco mejor que tú, porque fue mi amigo. Ahora... quisiera odiarlo pero mi alma se agita y me recuerda que él no es culpable. No ha hecho nada más que mirarte y hablarte como lo hace con todos. ¡Y ese es el punto Camus! ESE es el maldito punto: CÓMO CON TODOS...

No caigas en su juego. Athena no lo dejes caer...

No me malinterpreten, ni Kanon ni Saga son malas personas, al contrario, son amables y divertidos, cada uno en su forma y a su manera. A Kanon le agrada y lleva la imagen de despreocupado. A Saga le gusta parecer serio y niño bueno. Se mejor que nadie que ambos fingen, y que no son así, pero cada quien con sus complejos y sus problemas...

El defecto de ambos siempre es y será que no quieren dejar de sobresalir. El que hombres y mujeres caigan a sus pies es el mayor placer de los dos. Te hablan con una sonrisa especialmente fabricada para que los ames. Te miran de una manera que te hace imaginar cosas que sólo en tus sueños ocurren. Y después de hipnotizarte se alejan y te dejan enamorado y sin esperanzas. Pero... para nada son "fáciles"; no he sabido de nadie en el Santuario que hubiera logrado algún "avance" mayor con ellos y eso es lo cruel.

Su deporte es hacerte caer y su diversión es ignorarte después. Kanon lo hace con miradas, con bromas y con acercamientos sutiles, que te dejan queriendo más. Le gusta que lo busques para que nunca lo encuentres. Y cuando uno de los "caídos" le habla de amor, lo desprecia diciéndole que le tiene mucho afecto, pero de amigos. Al mirar atrás los "caídos" no logran entender; las señales estaban ahí... y en efecto, estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo pero para perderlos...

Saga por su parte, te sonríe de una manera linda para embelesarte. Te mira fijamente a los ojos con sus esmeraldas para que no veas a nada ni a nadie mas que a él. Este gemelo te trata siempre como su amigo, y se gana tu confianza y tu cariño con muestras de apoyo, que acompañado de su belleza y esos ojos tan fieros y a la vez tan dulces te deja totalmente enamorado. Te desprecia igual que Kanon, sólo que a Saga le gusta mantenerte prendido y aún cuando le has confesado tu amor y el ya te ha dado calabazas, te sigue tratando de la misma manera envolviéndote y perdiéndote cada vez más en su mirada.

Ninguno de los dos sabe lo que quiere, y lo peor de todo es que no se dan cuenta del daño que hacen. Quiero que seas feliz Camus, no quiero verte sufrir. Y ni Kanon, ni Saga te harán feliz. Podrán bajarte las nubes y las estrellas los primeros días, pero después quedarás sólo y abandonado con un amor con el que no sabrás que hacer. Eso es lo que le depara a Aioria y es lo que me duele. Saga es un hombre mucho más atractivo que yo y mucho más interesante y experimentado; pero, creí que todos sabíamos que en su mira sólo somos caprichos.

El hecho es que Aioria lo prefirió a él, sin importarle que muy seguramente pronto habrá de caminar por vidrios afilados que le cortarán los pies y las alas. Prefirió un martirio a mis brazos...

Si te enamoras de Kanon sufrirás Camus, porque ni el ni Saga saben lo que es amar...

Salgo del baño en boxers y con una toalla sobre mis hombros para que las gotas de agua que caen de mi cabello no fluyan por el resto de mi cuerpo. He tomado una decisión y es muy simple. "Al diablo con todos y con todo".

No puedo seguir así, debatiéndome entre estados de dolor absoluto y felicidad al por mayor. Y mucho menos debo dejar que la aparición o desaparición de personas sea el factor que dictamine mi humor.

Abro mi closet y busco la ropa que más me agrada. Selecciono tres camisas y dos pantalones, y los aviento sobre la cama. "Al diablo con Aioria". Ya he llorado suficiente, que haga lo que le venga en gana. No lo necesité nunca y también nunca lo quise. Se que me dolerá ver como va tras de Saga como perro, o bueno ja, como gato, como SU gato. Pero ya no le puedo permitir que influya en mí. Si quiero divertirme, lo haré y se acabo, nadie me lo va a impedir. No hoy.

Tomo la barra de desodorante que descansa en mi tocador mientras pienso que también alguien más se debería ir al diablo. Pero no puedo pronunciar las palabras. Me quedo quieto frente al espejo y me miro a mi mismo mientras trato de decirlo pero simplemente no puedo. "Al diablo conmigo", y escojo una camisa blanca con rayas azules.

¿Por qué es tan difícil decir "Al diablo con Camus" cuando es muy fácil pensarlo? Talvez porque lo quiero demasiado, y talvez también porque el no tiene la culpa de llenarme de felicidad y de miedo con sólo hablarme.

Escojo el pantalón de mezclilla vaquero, después de todo quiero sobresalir pero tampoco quiero que parezca que estoy desesperado por verme bien. El pantalón negro sería demasiado. Bien, ya estoy cambiado, ahora... ¿Qué sigue?

Estoy cepillando mi cabello y le pongo gel para que no se esponje tanto. Eso es un milagro. Siempre lo dejo como está; la verdad es que verme bien nunca ha sido una prioridad importante y nunca me he esmerado en mi arreglo personal. De todas formas casi nunca veo a Camus... Pero esto no es por Camus, es por mí...

Mu se aparece súbitamente frente a mí y me mira muy sorprendido. - ¿Qué? - le pregunto.

- No esperaba verte así... - dice, con la boca semiabierta.

- ¿Tan sereno, sin rastros de lagrimas y sin aventarte un cojín para que te largues? - lo interrumpo para decir todo aquello con una sonrisa cínica.

- Pues sí, la verdad es que me tienes sorprendido...

- No te esperaba tan temprano... Son apenas las seis diez. Dijiste que pasarías por mí a las siete... - le digo mientras me rocío con perfume.

- Bueno es que...

- Creíste que tendrías que sacarme de entre las sábanas, para después ponerme pepinos en los ojos para disimular las huellas de llanto... ¿No?

- Algo así... – dice con un aire culpable.

- Pues ya has visto que no... Estoy bien, como te había dicho. – digo mientras busco en un cajón mi cartera.

Mu se sienta en el colchón de mi cama. - Hablé con Shura... - ríe - O más bien Shura habló conmigo...

Lo interrumpo, y lo miro de frente. - Yo también he hablado con él y... Discúlpame Mu, no quería tratarte mal, no fue mi intención. Y no tengo excusas, por más que estuviera dolido y amargado. Eres mi amigo y no tengo derecho de tratarte así. No te quise correr de esa forma, sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa hoy y siempre. - le sonrío y regreso al tocador.

Mu mira el suelo. - Yo también debería disculparme... Mi reacción no fue la más correcta o conveniente. Shura tiene una visión muy... "multicolor", por así decirlo... pero tiene razón.

Río tratando de cortar la tensión que siento en mi amigo. - ¡No puedo creer que TU le estés dando la razón a la cabra!

Sonríe levemente. - Actúe mal contigo. Te traté de forzar a hablar, y ahora te estoy tratando de forzar a que salgas...

- Mu... No digas eso. Además no puedes decir que me forzaste porque no lo conseguiste... – los dos sonreímos. Me acerco y me siento junto a él.

- Mira, hiciste lo que hiciste porque me conoces muy bien. Sabes que mi orgullo me importa más que mi dolor o mi felicidad, y por eso mismo trataste de que saliera para que todos me vieran bien y para que Aioria no se diera aires de importancia. Y se que trataste de que hablara contigo y lo sacara todo para... para que me recuperara lo antes posible...

- Sí, pero Shura tiene razón. No necesitas que alguien te esté recordando en cada plática lo que pasó... y tiene mucha razón Milo... hay otras cosas fuera de lo que ocurrió con Aioria...

Sin que yo quiera mis ojos adquieren un brillo del que soy consciente demasiado tarde. Sí, hay muchas otras cosas y otras personas...

- Shura me dijo que te dejó con Camus... ¿Qué pasó? - me pregunta Mu con mucha emoción. El chisme es algo que hasta a los hombres nos encanta.

- Hablamos... y reímos Mu, reímos juntos. Todavía no lo creo. Y dijo que "talvez" iría a casa de Shaka. - me da risa recordar el "talvez" de sus labios y sus cejas partidas alzándose acompañadas de sus carcajadas.

- Entonces, todo esto... tus ropas, tu pelo, el gel, el perfume, tu sonrisa... ¿Todo esto es por que Camus irá? - me pregunta no tan feliz como yo hubiera esperado.

- No. No es por él. - contesto sinceramente.

- Entonces... ¿Por Aioria? Milo él no lo vale...

- Es por mí, Mu. - lo interrumpo antes de que termine de hablar.

Me mira sin comprender demasiado. - ¿Por ti?

- Sí, por mí. Estoy harto de sentirme mal y de divagar en un mundo de sueños que no existe. Quiero sentirme bien, y no porque Camus hable conmigo toda la noche o porque Aioria venga y me ruegue por otra oportunidad. Quiero estar feliz por mí, simplemente por querer estarlo, sin necesitar de nadie. Voy a pasármelo bien ().

- Hasta que lo has entendido. - Mu me mira muy feliz. - ¿Nos vamos ya, entonces? - me pregunta.

- Este... ¿Por qué no te me adelantas? Quisiera esperar a que... – maldición Mu me está mirando con su cara de astucia - Pues que... mi pelo se seque. Si, porque fíjate que con todo lo que ha pasado me he sentido algo mal y tu sabes el... viento de la noche y el agua de mi cabeza, podría hacerme mal... ¿No?

Me doy cuenta de que soné sumamente estúpido.

- Esta bien como quieras. Camus no es vanidoso así que no tardará. Y por favor Milo hazte el favor de no esperarlo en las escaleras. No queremos que luzcas desesperado en sus ojos. - y sin más Mu desaparece dejándome con un sonrojo y una sonrisa dulce de esperanza.

Son las siete diez y Camus no ha pasado por mi casa. Estoy desesperado. Él dijo que vendría, él no me dejaría plantado. Es decir no "nos" dejaría plantados, con la fiesta. Aunque él no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo, o sea con "todos". Y no, no lo estoy esperando por mi adicción de verle y mucho menos por mi necesidad de pasar momentos a solas con él. Lo hago por él, no por mí. No quiero que llegue y se sienta incómodo, por eso lo estoy esperando, para ayudarle...

Se que dije que esta noche era para mí, para pasármela bien sin necesidad de nadie. Pero bueno, digo si hablo con Camus y me lo paso bien, se cumple el objetivo. Claro esta que si Camus pasa la noche en un rincón o no va, me veré obligado a cumplir con la versión original del plan.

Y hasta ahora mi cerebro comienza a funcionar y a procesar. ¡Camus nunca llegó a su templo! No pasó por Escorpión, entonces... ¡Debe estar ya en la reunión! Y yo aquí ensuciando mis pantalones en las escaleras desde hace media hora. Mis vísceras se contraen con tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de encontrarme a Kanon rondando con sus risas y sus miradas a Camus. Corro como rayo a Virgo y ya estoy algo lejos cuando me detengo.

Me veo a mi mismo caminar hacia mi templo de nuevo y regreso al primer escalón donde había estado esperando sentado. ¿Y si Camus pasó cuando me estaba bañando? Talvez por eso no lo oí. Además si yo fuera Camus, me gustaría cambiarme y pasar a mi templo antes de ir a la reunión. Son las siete veinte... podría esperar hasta las siete y media. Digo, si ya esperé cuarenta minutos... no pasa nada si espero cincuenta. Además, acompañarlo de escorpión a virgo es un tramo algo grande en el que podría hablar con él y verlo a la luz de las estrellas.

Maldición, el estúpido día sigue brillando. ¿Dónde están las estrellas cuando las necesitas? Son las siete cuarenta. Maldito horario de verano (). Creo que ya he esperado mucho. Imagino la escena de Camus riendo junto a Kanon y vuelvo a emprender la carrera a toda velocidad hacia Virgo. Talvez el niño zafiros se encontró con que faltaba una hora para la reunión y como estaba cerca, pues decidió quedarse de una vez y yo perdiendo el tiempo.

He corrido ya unos cincuenta metros cuando me vuelvo a detener. Y es que Camus no es flojo. A él no le importaría subir hasta su casa... ¿O si? No, Camus tuvo que haber subido y simplemente no me di cuenta.

Estoy ya de nuevo en el primer escalón cuando vuelvo a mirar mi reloj. Son las siete cincuenta y Camus que no pasa. ¿Estará verdaderamente todavía en su templo? Bueno, nada pasa si espero hasta las ocho, digo para redondearle a la hora. Pero... Camus no es impuntual. Él no llegaría tan tarde...

Y si, estoy de nuevo corriendo hacia Virgo cuando o si, me vuelvo a detener. Talvez si esperara hasta las ocho... ¡NO! ¡YA NO! Además Camus no es vanidoso, Mu lo dijo. No tardaría tanto en arreglarse. Maldita mi incertidumbre y malditas todas mis dudas. Vuelvo a correr como alma que lleva al diablo. Pero no es por Camus es porque... simplemente no quiero llegar tan tarde...

Oigo risas y voces desde fuera del templo. Me cepillo mi cabello con los dedos y entro. La mayoría de los caballeros ya está ahí y al verme aparecer me miran muy sorprendidos. Trágate esto Aioria. Tal parece que creían que iba a estar demasiado herido como para acudir. Algo incómodo por las miradas de mis compañeros busco con la mirada alguna cara familiar de apoyo. Y en mi revisión encuentro de espaldas al niño zafiros. Ese cabello jamás lo podría llegar a confundir.

Entonces Camus ya estaba ahí y yo perdiendo miserablemente mi tiempo. Pero no puedo contener la risa. Esta como justamente le había dicho que estaría y gracias a Athena no es con Kanon. Se encuentra en un rincón, hablando o más bien diría yo "aprisionado" por Afrodita. Veo que Deth Mask se encuentra viendo la espalda de mi Camus con algo de odio. ¿Celoso Mascarita?

Después de todo me parece que le tendré que prestar a Shura mi Xbox por una semana...

CONTINUARA...

() "Voy a pasármelo bien" una de mis canciones favoritas de Hombres G! Es la neta. Cuando NECESITEN que les vaya bien (léase día de exámenes, día de presentación, día de truene, o algo por el estilo) escuchen esta canción y verán como se tranquilizan... lo digo por experiencia nn

() Las que somos de México, sabemos lo que el horario de verano significa. Es adelantar una hora tu reloj. Osea k si son las siete, para ti ya son las ocho... ¿o es atrasar? No me acuerdo nn

Ni yo puedo creer que me haya tardado un día en hacer este capítulo... Perdonen si no esta muy bueno, pero quería tenerlo listo para trabajar en otro...

Besos


	4. la reunión y el noviazgo

IV

Miro atrás y veo como Camus sigue "escuchando" a Dita que alza y retuerce sus manos constantemente. Divertido, imagino el posible rostro de acuario que su larga cabellera cobalto ultramar me impide apreciar. ¿Estará escuchando con atención o le estará dando el avión¿Estará sonriendo o sumamente harto?

El ambiente es tranquilo, una suave música se escucha y concluyo que mi imaginación fue la culpable de sentir tantas miradas sobre mí. Me alegro de haber venido y me doy cuenta de que talvez he exagerado mis temores por un ego demasiado grande que oso confundir con orgullo.

La verdad, comprendo, es que a nadie le importa lo que unos hagan o dejen de hacer. Además, asumo que no muchos supieron de mi relación, si tengo que nombrarla así, con Aioria. Total, sólo hablamos y salimos algunas veces. ¿Los amigos no hacen cosas similares?

No. Me corrijo amargamente, recordando que no; los amigos no te miran constantemente con un brillo especial, que ahora sospecho era fabricado pero que de todas formas en su momento fue diferente. No, los amigos no te regalan cosas sin un motivo real. No, los amigos no te buscan constantemente sólo para estar contigo y oír tu voz. No, los amigos no se atreven a tomar tus manos, mientras pronuncian palabras ridículas de amor que suenan tiernas al oído crédulo. No, los amigos no te abandonan de un día para otro por descubrir sentimientos hacia otro hombre que no eres tú.

La tentación de ir con acuario es grande, pero no deseo verme desesperado frente a él. Shaka y Mu hablan abrazados, de espaldas a mí en un sillón. Un paso en su dirección y que feliz me siento de tener a Camus tan cerca. Dos pasos y pienso risueñamente en temas de los que podría hablarle mas tarde. Tres pasos y agradezco no haberme topado con Aioria, ni verlo cerca. Cuatro pasos y pido a Athena que por favor Kanon no aparezca. Cinco pasos, y noto que mis amigos hablan con alguien que no alcanzo a ver. Seis pasos y me pregunto donde estará Shura. Siete pasos y... ya mi pies no avanzan.

El ver esos ojos verdes que tanto creí conocer, me agita, y me hace olvidar todo lo que planeé. Los segundos se vuelven trágicos y me quedo pasmado cual estatua por instantes que ahora no sé si en realidad fueron minutos.

El dolor y el temor envuelven mi rostro en una máscara difícil de leer, pero que denota sorpresa al por mayor. Estaba tan seguro de saber como manejar la situación, tan seguro de no tenerte cerca tan pronto, y tan seguro, me amargo de tan sólo pensarlo nuevamente y de tener que admitirlo, de que no me abrirías las heridas nuevamente.

Sin que yo sepa realmente porque, el sólo verlo sentado junto a MIS amigos provoca que mis ojos intenten traicionarme con gotas escurridizas.

No es posible el describir con palabras lo que siento o por qué estoy luchando por no llorar al reconocer los cabellos claros, los ojos verdes, la media sonrisa y la nariz recta. El único motivo aparente de mi "inexplicable" conducta es su presencia. Y me odio porque una nimiedad como él tenga tal efecto en mí.

Puedo sentir que un nudo se apodera de mi garganta y me impide avanzar o retroceder; pues de alguna extraña forma se ha conectado a mis pies, que en la incertidumbre del arrebato de emociones que asaltan mi alma y la tiñen de múltiples colores todos oscuros, se encuentran fijos al suelo como si el peso que soportaran fuera demasiado, causando así una reacción lenta.

El sonido de la música ahoga mis oídos y no escucho nada más. Sigo inmóvil hasta que reacciono y termino de sentir. Estoy pasmado, sin saber que hacer y sin saber si mis ojos irradian odio o temor, frente a todos por tener a Aioria cerca.

Mis pies por fin, obedecen al primer impulso: huir. No se si me vio, no se si todos me miran, no se si podré contener las lágrimas que puedo ver venir y no se si estoy dando un espectáculo patético.

¿Por qué decidí venir? Para salvar lo que me quedaba de orgullo... Y ahora... está más perdido y mancillado que nunca.

Estoy ya casi en las escaleras cuando oigo risas. Mis puños se cierran furiosos y pese a la lástima que se que puedo inspirar si me ven de nuevo en este estado, me doy la vuelta totalmente humillado dispuesto a fulminar a quien se haya atrevido a reírse de mí con mi mirada y con mis golpes.

Sorprendido, me doy cuenta al girarme que todas las caras están puestas en la escena que está frente a mí. Y los protagonistas son nada mas y nada menos que Afrodita y Death Mask, no yo.

Esto es más que cómico. Pero que crueles suenan mis palabras. Es... "especial"... aunque, para ser sinceros, la rosa roja que Death Mask porta entre sus labios resulta ser muy... ¿Ridícula?

¡NO! Eso no es lo más... ¿Ridículo? No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo. Death Mask, se está hincando. Tiene una rodilla apoyada completamente en el suelo y...

- Afrodita... ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Los aplausos acompañados de risas y gritos no tardan en llegar. Y justamente cuando creo que esto ha sido demasiado, y que ya no veré nada en mi vida que se le iguale, veo como Afrodita con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus mejillas se agacha para ponerse a la altura de Death Mask. Me veo a mí mismo aplaudiendo y sonriendo, totalmente incrédulo por lo que estoy escuchando.

El silencio llena la sala de Virgo, y todos miramos expectantes y curiosos a piscis. Shaka y Mu tienen sus palmas listas para comenzar a aplaudir. Aioria... ni siquiera se ha puesto de pie, tiene una mirada triste y miserable en su cara de idiota. Me pregunto porque... La verdad me tiene sin cuidado... Aunque no puedo evitar esperar que se sienta muy mal...

Aldebarán es el más cercano a los dos protagonistas, sus ojos están abiertos como platos, su boca está totalmente abierta y sus manos están unidas en lo que parece ser un rezo. Camus por su parte sigue sentado en la silla pero por primera vez desde que lo conozco su rostro parece querer gritar alguna sensación. Sus ojos tienen un brillo risueño y sus manos ocultan sus labios que adivino están sonriendo.

- Sí. - es la... ¿simple contestación?

Todos los presentes volvemos a gritar y a aplaudir, pero el silencio regresa expectante porque estamos siendo testigos de algo ahora sí, nunca jamás visto...

Afrodita, que está hincado como Death Mask se inclina, suponemos todos, para besar a su ahora novio, roza los labios de cáncer y para la conmoción colectiva que vuelve a comenzar, delicadamente le quita la rosa roja que este porta en sus labios.

¿Se puede llegar a ser tan cursi? Estoy sonriendo sumamente impresionado. ¿Quién lo diría? Death Mask aceptando públicamente y además formalizando la relación que tiene con Afrodita. Y... no sólo eso... también acepta hacer el ridículo por quedar bien con piscis. Eso de la rosa fue sumamente... ¿Tierno, absurdo, ridículo, cursi, meloso? Tan fuera de lugar...

A continuación, Death Mask le sonríe y acaricia las gotas que caen suavemente en las mejillas de su pez. Afrodita vuelve a sonreír, toma la mano de su novio y ambos se comienzan a levantar lentamente, con sus miradas fijas en ellos mismos. Me parece que ambos son ajenos a lo que está pasando a su alrededor, a los aplausos, a los vítores y los gritos. Se ven tan felices y tan tiernos...

Nunca había visto el brillo que aparece en los ojos de cáncer cuando mira a piscis. Y nunca había visto a Afrodita tan calmado, tan sereno. Y es que aún cuando pequeñas lágrimas salen de sus ojos, se ve que por fin ha alcanzado lo que más ha querido en su vida.

Aldebarán les lanza arroz encima, como si fueran dos novios que acaban de salir del altar. ¿De dónde sacó el plato con arroz? Lo olvidé, Tauro es el mejor amigo de cáncer así que probablemente estaba ya enterado de lo que Death Mask planeaba hacer.

El encanto se rompe cuando recuerdo cual es mi situación. Estoy parado en la salida de Virgo y no tengo idea de que hacer. Ya me encuentro mejor, la "declaración" de los novios me ha hecho reír y se me ha pasado la impresión de ver a Aioria. Pero, si lo vuelvo a ver, si lo vuelvo a tener cerca... ¿Me derrumbaré de nuevo? He tenido suerte de que todos estuvieran distraídos con el "espectáculo" de los novios, y es mucho menos que probable que la vuelva a tener. ¿Y si vuelve a suceder, pero sin que yo logre contener las ganas de llorar o de golpear a leo? No puedo permitirlo...

Una buena idea es seguir con lo que la declaración había interrumpido: mi huida. Es tarde, y nadie parece estarme poniendo atención. Podría salir, irme a mi templo y dormir tranquilo, sin ningún problema. Si Mu llegase a reclamarme yo le diría que en verdad acudí a la reunión pero que me aburrí y decidí irme...

Pero no doy ni dos pasos hacia Libra cuando me detengo temeroso. Oigo las voces de los gemelos y de Shura. Definitivamente, ELLOS (los gemelos) no me pueden ver así. Supondrán correctamente la razón por la que salgo de Virgo. Me preguntarán que es lo que me ocurre, porque me estoy largando, que me debiera quedar para que terminen mencionando a Aioria, lo mucho que lo sienten, que puedo encontrar a alguien mejor... Y justamente ahora menos que nunca deseo escuchar preguntas que no quiero responder, ni lástima que no deseo inspirar.

Definitivamente huir de aquí es la respuesta. Mañana los afrontaré, y mañana le demostraré a Aioria que es un gusano y nada más, pero no hoy, no ahora cuando me encuentro tan vulnerable. Además, me es sabido por experiencia que cuando estás luchando por no llorar lo peor que te puede pasar es que alguien llegué a preguntarte como estás... Eso sólo desencadena el llanto reprimido...

Ya estoy listo para salir de aquí, cuando el instinto me hace girar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Camus está solo y sigue sentado, se ve muy aburrido. Mi mirada ahora mira al frente y alcanzó a distinguir la cabellera azul de Kanon que viene subiendo por las escaleras. ¡Eres cruel destino!

Si me voy, Kanon se le acercará a Camus, quien no tendrá de otra porque se encuentra sin compañía. Le hablará, lo hará reír y...

¡Maldita encrucijada!

Me voy o me quedo. Kanon está subiendo las escaleras. Me voy o me quedo. Camus sigue solo. Me voy o me quedo. Se que sin mí ahí el gemelo se le lanzará. Me voy o me quedo. Pero no quiero ver a Aioria hoy. Me voy o me quedo. Mu me reclamará si me largo. Me voy o me quedo. ¿Y sí tengo que hablar con Aioria aunque no quiera? Me voy o me quedo. Podría irme a dormir. Me voy o me quedo.

¡Al diablo! Y entro echo una furia a Virgo nuevamente.

Las cosas siguen mas o menos igual adentro. La única diferencia es que los novios están sentados junto a Shaka y Mu que a leguas se ve que los están felicitando. Camus sigue solo, sentado en la misma mesa con cara de querer marcharse cuanto antes. Suspiro, tomo fuerzas y me dirijo hacia él.

Estoy que tiemblo porque no se ni siquiera que le voy a decir o de que le voy a hablar. Pero las voces de los que suben por las escaleras se escuchan cada vez más, y me impulsan a darme prisa.

- Hola - digo un tanto nervioso.

- Milo... Hola. - me dice mientras deja de apoyar su rostro en una de sus palmas, que evidenciaba claramente su aburrimiento.

- ¿Qué haces? - le pregunto mientras tomo asiento en la silla que está junto a él.

- Pues... nada... - y bosteza.

- Te ves aburrido... - ¿Por qué pregunto lo obvio¿Por qué no me pueden fluir las palabras? Dios, que idiota soy.

- Lo estoy... - dice distraídamente.

- ¿Viste a Afrodita y a Death Mask? - ¡SI! Eso le dio risa antes, lo puede volver a hacer.

Y o si, las risas que espero se escuchan. - Sí, los vi. No debería resultarme gracioso pero...

- Pero un hombre al cual se le conoce por su agresividad, declarándole su amor a un hombre que parece mujer con una rosa en la boca mientras pronuncia las palabras añadiéndole el arroz y las lágrimas... ¿Cómo no podríamos evitar reír?

Me sonríe. - Pues si, tienes razón. Aunque fue tierno...

- Sí, tierno... Pero no deja de parecer ridículo... – digo cínicamente.

- Supongo que no. ¿Estás de acuerdo tú con todo esto? - me mira seriamente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que sean novios...

Lo miro algo extrañado. - Pues los dos son amigos, se que ninguno fuma, que ninguno bebe, y pues que pese a todo son tal para cual... No veo porque no debería estarlo...

Se pasa una mano por su fleco. - No me refería a eso...

- ¿Entonces? - pregunto sabiendo claramente hacia donde va la cosa.

- A que pues... - me mira indeciso – ... a que los dos sean hombres...

- ¿Te molesta a ti? - le preguntó muy sorprendido. Nunca creí que acuario pudiera ser homo fóbico. Y eso... afecta mis posibilidades. Rogando que su respuesta sea un no contundente, espero.

- Pues... la verdad nunca me lo había planteado. Digo, nunca creí ver algo así. - mi corazón se agita violentamente - Y creí que talvez me molestaría pero... no lo hace. Se ven tan felices que no puedo evitar desearles lo mejor.

- Se a lo que te refieres.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí. Los ves tan bien, tan felices, tan sonrientes, que no puedes imaginarlos de otra forma. Y si ellos se sienten bien juntos y pues... creen amarse... ¿Qué importa lo que digan los demás?

Me sonríes abiertamente, como nunca antes lo habías hecho. - No lo pude haber dicho mejor. Pero... ¿Crees que sea difícil?

- Pues aquí en el santuario no. Todos somos amigos y a todos nos viene valiendo lo que hagamos o cómo lo hagamos, con tal de que estemos bien. Pero halla afuera, supongo que sí. Aceptar que te gustan los hombres debe ser muy difícil...

- Tienes razón, pero no me refería a eso. Me refería a tener una relación...

Bien, perfecto, lo que me faltaba: sonrojarme. - Ahh pues le preguntas al menos indicado. – sonrío - Yo no te podría contestar eso, pero me imagino que sí lo es, pero si quieres mucho a la persona debe valer la pena.

- ¿No lo sabes? - me preguntas sorprendido.

- Pues no... ¿Por qué?

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, ya te lo dije. – digo algo irritado. Confesar que nunca has tenido novia o novio a tus veinte años, te pesa un poco.

- No me lo esperaba...

- ¿Y tú? - digo, con voz "tranquila" donde espero no se noten mi molestia ni mis celos.

- No, soy demasiado torpe o frío. Una de dos. - y comienza a reír nuevamente.

- Talvez las dos. - y ahora somos los dos quienes reímos.

Volteo atrás y veo como Saga, Kanon y Shura llevan ya rato en la sala junto a los demás. Para mi rabia, Aioria está mirando con ojos de perro hambriento a Saga que se ha sentado junto a él y no le presta el menor caso, aunque puedo ver que se encuentra en pose irresistible para mantener la atención del gato.

Kanon había estado mirando hacia acá, y cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos me sonríe y me saluda con un gesto de su mano. Y comprendo porque no puedo odiarlo. Por más que haga, Kanon fue mi amigo y de alguna forma lo es. Aún después de su traición, de su odio, de mi castigo y de mis agujas, le tengo cariño. No le puedo guardar resentimiento, no debo hacerlo y menos por un hombre. Yo mejor que nadie se cómo es Kanon, se que le gusta jugar y no se da cuenta de que lo que provoca.

"Pero tú le pediste un favor..." No, no voy a escuchar la voz de mi cabeza. Voy a terminar pareciéndome a Saga.

- Tengo sed. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? - le pregunto a Camus mientras me pongo de pie.

- No, gracias. Bueno... ¿Me podrías traer un refresco por favor?

- Claro. ¿Con hielo? - pregunto algo sarcástico.

- ¡Por supuesto! - me dice divertido.

En el camino me encuentro con Shura y me demoro mientras los dos nos burlamos de los novios. El español no fue testigo, así que me saca todo lo que presencié. Tomo dos vasos y les sirvo refresco.

- ¿Dos vasos? - me pregunta pícaramente.

- Sí, para Camus y para mí. - y le muestro mi más grande sonrisa.

- Ohhh pues más vale que te apures...

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque Kanon está con él...

- ¡Rayos!

Y sí, Kanon y Saga se han sentado con acuario. Antes de maldecir, agradezco que Aioria no haya seguido a Saga porque de haberlo sucedido no se si me hubiera acercado nuevamente a la mesa. No se si mi expresión es amable o si es grosera, y muy poco me importa. A Saga no lo quiero ni ver, me lastima. Y a Kanon, después de todo...

Pero antes de que pueda llegar a interrumpir la escena, Aldebarán se cruza en mi camino para conversar...

- Es tan triste Milo...

Estoy dispuesto a quitarlo y moverlo, pero al ver su semblante no puedo hacerlo. Se ve tan deprimido y... ,su aliento lo delata, algo borracho.

- ¿Qué Aldebarán? - le pregunto sin mirarlo, pues mis ojos están muy ocupados al ver como los tres integrantes de la mesa se ponen de pie.

- Estar solo...

- Te entiendo...

- ¿Qué va a ser de mí? Mi mejor amigo tiene novio... Y ahora se juntan con parejas... - me dice señalando a Afrodita y a Death Mask, que se encuentran hablando con Mu y Shaka.

- Pues...

- ¿Dónde quedaré yo? - y para mi total desconcierto se echa a llorar. Es definitivo... en estas reuniones NADIE se salva de hacer espectáculos.

- Aldebarán estás borracho... Deja de llorar...

- Que esté borracho no quita que esté solo... Ahora lo veo más claramente...

- Sí, la cerveza te ayuda a ver ¿no? - digo sarcásticamente.

- Sí. Tu si comprendes Milo... - definitivamente Aldebarán está completamente ebrio. - Tú si eres mi amigo. - y me abraza. No puedo evitar preguntarme cuántos kilos pesa mi "amigo" cuando deja caer su peso en mí. Casi me hace caer al suelo, pero alcanzo a depositarlo "delicadamente" en el suelo.

Miro atrás y veo horrorizado como Kanon, Saga y MI Camus salen por la puerta, no sin antes acuario voltear hacia mí y hacerme una seña de que no tarda en regresar con sus dedos. Bueno, por lo menos tuvo la intención de avisarme a MI y asegurarme que va a regresar POR MÍ. O bueno eso es lo que prefiero pensar o decir que pienso, mientras imagino como se vio Kanon al ser perforado por mis agujas.

Bueno, por lo menos va con Saga, ja espero que ambos se peleen por la atención de acuario y terminen aburriéndolo. Pero, oh no, veo mientras le quito a Aldebarán el plato de arroz que sigue cargando, que Aioria, maldito sea, intercepta a Saga y se lo lleva a un rincón. Ni Kanon ni Camus se han dado cuenta de que caminan sin el otro gemelo.

¿Se puede llegar a sentir tanta rabia por dos situaciones a la vez? Ni siquiera podía guardarme cinco días de luto el estúpido gato. Se que seguramente le confesara su amor a Saga, y ruego porque este lo desprecie. Es lo más lógico... pero... ¿Y sí a Saga también le gusta Aioria? No quiero verlos feliz y de manita sudada, mientras yo estoy aquí amargándome por algo que ni siquiera quise...

Y Camus con Kanon... solos... Algo tengo que hacer. ¿Seguirlos e interrumpirlos con el vaso de refresco que Camus me pidió será estúpido? Pues en parte sí... pero todo con tal de que no estén juntos y todo con tal de no ver a Saga y a Aioria juntos. Además, soy inteligente... puedo pensar en algo mientras llego con el refresco...

No tengo nada más que decir o hacer, así que salgo al exterior y veo la luna llena en todo su esplendor. Estúpida luna, sales cuando no me conviene...

Y diviso las siluetas de Kanon y Camus en las escaleras. Están sentados y demasiado cerca para mi gusto. Justo cuando voy a interrumpir, veo como Kanon acerca peligrosamente su rostro a Camus, quien cierra los ojos... No puedo creerlo...

¿CONTINUARA?

hola a todas n.n

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y les agradezco a todas las personitas que me dejaron reviews! La verdad es que me animaron mucho! Y las aprecio mucho por ello... Me dijeron por ahí que me podían sancionar o censurar si contestaba directamente a los posts así que por ello me limito a agradecerles. Besos a todas :)


	5. Poderes psíquicos ¿Funcionarán?

V

La luna se asoma para contemplar a los enamorados que se encuentran sentados escaleras abajo. El brillo de las estrellas disminuye como si no quisiera molestarlos y yo... yo sólo deseo encontrar una piedra que patear... Algo que golpeé el rostro de Kanon e interrumpa "accidentalmente" aquello que mi corazón no quiere ver. Pero como siempre, mi mala estrella me acompaña a todos lados. No hay piedras y no hay ruido que pueda interrumpir el espanto de escena que se me está presentando.

Los gritos de mi garganta resuenan ahogados en mi mente, los puedo oír pero nadie más los puede escuchar. Los rostros de géminis y acuario se acercan y yo estoy de pie en la entrada o salida de virgo, ya no recuerdo. Quiero huir, y quiero correr y estoy a punto de hacerlo pero me doy cuenta de que no tengo donde esconderme, ni en donde hallar consuelo. Si me voy estaré solo, y es lo mejor, pero no quiero estarlo, no mientras Aioria es feliz con Saga, y no mientras imagino como Kanon le romperá el corazón a Camus.

Los segundos pasan y me siento tan miserable. A mis espaldas, imagino la escena de Saga y Aioria. Me da rabia el imaginarlos juntos, me da coraje que lleguen a ser felices y me entristece pensar que yo no lo seré ya nunca. Frente a mí, el único amor que me ha durado desde que tengo memoria está a punto de ser besado por un buen amigo, pero que no deja de ser un rufián a mis ojos. ¿Por qué Kanon y no yo¿Por qué Saga y no yo?

Comienzo a creer que algo está muy mal conmigo. ¿Será mi aspecto¿Será mi carácter? Me siento derrotado dos veces y por la misma persona. Es lo que más me afecta. Dos veces, el mismo rostro con diferentes almas pero de iguales tretas me ha ganado.

Me temo que me tendré que limitar a existir... Cuando sucedió lo de Aioria, me tuve que aferrar al gran amor que siento por Camus para soportar la humillación. Y ahora que este bese a Kanon... ¿Cómo soportaré el no ser querido, de nuevo¿A quién me aferraré?

No hay nadie más que sea digno de mi amor, y nunca ha habido nadie que me haga sentir los escalofríos, la calidez, la emoción, el nerviosismo, la curiosidad, la dependencia, y las sonrisas que Camus me provoca. No hay nadie como él, y por ello ya no hay nadie para mí...

En medio de dos mundos de amor, me encuentro solo como un ermitaño. En la encrucijada de tener que escoger el camino que es menos doloroso de caminar. Aquel que me presenta la felicidad de un ser que desprecio, o aquel que me grita que mi único amor está siendo enamorado por alguien que no soy yo. ¿Cuál debo escoger¿Cuál no me hará llorar?

Y justo cuando estoy al borde del colapso, cuando mis ojos me dicen que ya no pueden seguir mirando, y mi corazón amenaza con ya jamás latir, ocurre lo que nunca creí que podía llegar a ocurrir. He revivido...

Ese que aleja sus labios, que pasa las manos por sus cabellos en señal de frustración, y que ahora mira al frente haciendo caso omiso al que abre los ojos en completa sorpresa es MI niño zafiros.

¿Será que veo la realidad que siempre soñé o acaso mis ojos se han compadecido de mí y me muestran lo que quiero ver? Espero que sí... ¿Será que Camus como yo siempre pensé no es como todos, y le desagradan los tipos como Kanon? Ruego que sí... ¿Será que todavía me es posible guardar la esperanza de ser amado por el único hombre que quiero que me ame? Vivo por que sí...

Kanon está quieto, mirando el perfil de acuario con una expresión que la distancia no me da el placer de distinguir. Pero bien puedo adivinar, y mi imaginación me muestra una mueca de incredulidad y sorpresa. ¿Qué se siente ser rechazado Kanon? No puedo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? - pregunta acuario en una voz sumamente calmada, y yo me escondo en los arbustos para mi infortuna algo pequeños y con espinas. Pero no pienso perderme un minuto de esto, Athena sabe que he estado soñando y esperando por escucharlo desde hace tanto...

Me parece que la mirada tan fría y dura de Camus intimida a Kanon, que nunca vio venir esto. – No-no te entiendo...

- No es la primera vez que lo intentas... - los zafiros lo fulminan de una manera que me hubiera hecho correr.

¡MALDITO INFELIZ¿NO ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO INTENTAS? Pagarás Kanon, de alguna forma te haré pagar. Lo juro. Espero verte sufrir y mucho. No te la vas a acabar. Por traicionarme, y por faltarle al respeto a él que lo es todo para mí por segunda vez.

- No-no se de que me hablas...

- Y ahora encima finges... ¿Crees que me engañas¿Crees que soy estúpido? Pues te has equivocado Kanon... Seré todo lo que tu quieras pero no tengo ni un pelo de idiota. - el gemelo malvado se va haciendo cada vez más pequeño pues la voz tranquila de acuario se ha perdido. Ahora se le escucha enojado y furioso. Tal parece que el niño zafiros no soporta que le mientan...

- Yo creí que...

- Pues te equivocaste. Por segunda vez te equivocaste... – ahora Camus mira el cielo, como si estuviera tratando de aplacar el impulso de seguir hablando. Pero para mi satisfacción, sigue hablando. - La primera vez no te dije nada, sólo me aparté. Creí que había sido un incidente y nada más... que talvez yo había tenido la culpa; pero ahora lo vuelves a intentar y me doy cuenta de que no soy yo... ¡Eres tú!

- No exageres Camus. ¡Sólo quería besarte...! - dice Kanon con voz despreocupada.

Si con la pasada mirada de Camus yo me hubiera echado a correr, con la que le dedicó en esos momentos al gemelo yo me hubiera muerto. Lo estaba perforando, lo estaba odiando con sus orbes. Es tan duro, tan inflexible, tan correcto, tan... Camus...

- Exactamente. - lo vuelve a mirar directamente a los ojos - ¿Crees que soy un fácil, que va por ahí nada más para liarse con tipas y tipos? No me conoces Kanon... nada. Yo no me ando besando con cualquiera, ni con nadie que no conozco..

- Pero yo te conozco perfectamente y tú a mí...

¡Y TODAVÍA INSISTES MALDITO CUALQUIERA! No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de golpear tu maldito rostro, de arrastrarte por la larga cabellera que tienes y de azotarte contra todas las escaleras de aries a piscis y de piscis a aries...

Detengo mis pensamientos de furia cuando oigo un sonido que no me cuadra... que en estos momentos no creí escuchar. ¿Risas? No puede ser. ¿Camus está riendo a carcajada suelta? No entiendo...

- ¿De qué te ríes? - ahora parece que el que ya se enfadó es Kanon.

Camus respira hondo para ahogar sus risas. - Siempre logras hacerme reír Kanon... Mira... - acuario hace una pausa, tratando de elegir las palabras adecuadas. - me caes muy bien, sabes que sí, pero yo no te conozco y tú no me conoces... Si creías hacerlo estás equivocado. - su expresión vuelve a la normalidad, fría, pero no tanto - Lamento que las cosas hayan salido así, y espero que no te lo tomes a mal, pero no me interesas.

El señor de los hielos ha hablado. Aún cuando era todo lo que yo quería oírlo pronunciar para Kanon, no puedo reprimir un escalofrío. Su frialdad es algo que siempre he admirado pero descartó el avance de Kanon de una manera tan... segura y tan dura que no puedo evitar sentir algo de pena por el gemelo...

- Camus, yo sólo quería besarte. - de acuerdo, mi pena por Kanon se ha esfumado tan rápido como llegó - La verdad es que no creí que te lo fueras a tomar tan mal. Créeme esa no era mi intención. Digo, nadie me... me había rechazado así... No creí que... que te fueras a molestar tanto. Discúlpame... Yo sólo vi el cielo, la luna, las estrellas, y pues estábamos solos y... bueno... sentí el impulso de hacerlo. Estoy muy mal acostumbrado. - le dedicó una de sus malditas y sinvergüenzas sonrisas. - Ahora sé que no me consideras tu amigo... lo cual me da mucha pena... pero, bueno, te vuelvo a pedir disculpas y pues... espero que no estés enojado conmigo...

Kanon le ofreció su sucia y asquerosa mano a Camus, que no dudo en tomarla. Pero a mi favor y satisfacción les diré que no le sonrió al gemelo. - Por supuesto que no. Fue un mal entendido y sólo eso... - se quedaron en silencio, después de estrechar manos. - Sí me disculpas, deseo irme. Con tu permiso... - Y Camus partió, dejando a Kanon solo y confundido. Apuesto a que estás pensando en que te equivocaste.

Yo te lo diré Kanon. Te equivocaste en tratar y en ver a Camus como una de tus tantas presas. Él no es así y está muy lejos de serlo. No es como nadie que tú conozcas o que estés acostumbrado a tratar. Es especial y único. No lo comprendes y nunca lo harás porque estás hecho para querer por minutos y no para amar. Eres incapaz de hacerlo y por ello nunca lo verás en todo su esplendor. No lo verás nunca como yo lo veo...

Camus sube los escalones, mientras yo lucho por ocultar mi cosmos, cosa difícil ya que estoy muy contento y con muchas ganas de reír en cara de Kanon. Veo como la silueta del niño zafiros se detiene en la salida de Virgo. En el mismo lugar donde yo estuve parado esperando lo peor de Kanon y de él.

¿Por qué se detiene? Voltea atrás y nota como el géminis ya se ha largado. Vuelve a mirar hacia el templo de Virgo donde la música todavía suena y las risas todavía se oyen. Le miro algo confuso. Parece como si no supiera que hacer. Si yo fuera él, después de una noche tan movida me iría a mi templo... Me extraña que Camus siendo tan antisocial contemple la posibilidad de regresar a la reunión...

Da unos pasos hacia Virgo, pero se da la vuelta y baja unos escalones en dirección a Libra. Pero, curiosamente y recordándome a mí mismo, regresa a la entrada de Virgo dándose una palmada en la frente como si se hubiera acordado de algo que debía hacer.

Su silueta se pierde, y yo salgo de mi escondite. Me sacudo mis ropas, y me doy cuenta de que mis pies y mis manos tienen cortes pequeños que sangran, aunque nada profundos. Pero no importa, porque escuché lo que siempre quise escuchar y vi lo que siempre quise ver. Kanon siendo rechazado, y no sólo eso, siendo rechazado por MI niño...

Tengo dos opciones. Una es ir a buscar a Kanon, decirle que escuché todo lo que Camus le dijo, reírme en su cara, decirle que él nunca podría estar con alguien que vale tanto como acuario, y provocarle para después romperle la cara. Eso estaría bien, es más, debería hacer eso. Pero... ¿Qué pensará Camus cuando se entere? Sabrá que lo espié y talvez... mi corazón se estremece... talvez por fin comprenda mis sentimientos...

No puedo permitir que lo sepa, no ahora y no de esa forma. Siendo él como es, lo único que lograré es perder lo poco que tengo de él y... no puedo. Si debo perderlo, que sea confesándole yo mismo mis sentimientos, no así...

Además, este pedazo de información de primera mano me puede servir más adelante... El saber es poder, no el "querer"... Por otra parte, las disculpas de Kanon me sonaron sinceras. Y es que... ¿Quién no trataría de besar a Camus, en esta noche que luce tan perfecta? Ja, talvez yo, irónicamente, sería el que no me atrevería a hacerlo... por temor o nerviosismo...

No quiero tener conflictos con Kanon, no por ahora y no por esto. Quiero que nuestra relación sea cordial y pese a todo sigo manteniendo el principio de que una mujer o un hombre nunca debe meterse entre dos amigos. Y aunque ahora ya no nos llevemos como antes, por el aprecio que alguna vez le tuve y por la amistad que un día mantuvimos, es mi deseo dejar las cosas por la paz.

No se equivoquen. Kanon pagará, pero no será mi mano la que le provoque sufrimiento, o al menos no por ahora. Si me voy a pelear y a cortar definitivamente con él, es mi deseo que sea por algo muy grande y que de verdad no tenga perdón. No por una nimiedad que ni el mismo pudo completar.

Por ahora no le hablaré y lo evitaré. Creo que la indiferencia es el látigo que mejor castiga. Los insultos te permiten explotar, sentirte mejor y darle conocimiento a la otra persona de lo que te afecta. Soy tan orgulloso que no pienso darle ese lujo a Kanon. Además no quiero que comprenda totalmente cuales son mis sentimientos hacia Camus. Si bien alguna vez le pedí un favor que... ya prefiero no mencionarlo, porque me escocen las heridas y no precisamente las que las espinas abrieron. Si bien el debiera saberlo... y comprender... Camus tuvo razón cuando dijo que Kanon no lo conocía... y creo que conmigo es igual.

El gemelo tal parece que nunca me llegó a conocer del todo bien, talvez nunca le importó hacerlo y podría ser que por ello nunca comprendió ni supo seguir lo que tanto me costó llegar a pedirle...

Me resulta increíble esta sensación que siento en el pecho. Es tan reconfortante y tan indescriptible que no puedo expresarlo con palabras. Estoy sumamente feliz y ahora parece que nada puede apagar el fuego de esperanza que se ha vuelto a prender en mi corazón. Es cómico como este día empezó tan mal, después tan bien, después tan mal, después tan bien, después tan mal y termina, como siempre quise que terminara... tan bien.

Entro al templo de Virgo y lo primero que veo es a Saga hablando animadamente con Shaka y Mu. No veo por ningún lado a Aioria. No es difícil imaginar lo que ocurrió. Sonrío de tan sólo pensarlo. Tal parece que mi filosofía de "Al diablo con todos" ha rendido mejores frutos de los que pude llegar a imaginar. Kanon rechazado por Camus y Saga rechazando a Aioria. Y lo mejor de todo, ha sido que yo no he movido un dedo.

No me pueden culpar de nada, porque no he hecho nada. No ha sido mi mano la que ha causado tales desastres. ¿Me pregunto si tendré poderes psíquicos? Parece como si todo lo que he deseado en esta noche, se ha cumplido.

Pero mi sonrisa pronto se hace más grande cuando veo que Camus camina hacia mí. ¿Debería poner a prueba mis poderes psíquicos? Ustedes saben MUY bien lo que yo deseó... ¿Se cumplirá?

CONTINUARA...

Bueno, este fic ha sido un experimento desde el inicio... Quería encontrar mi género, y bueno, la verdad es que me ha dado mucho gusto escribir este fic...

Quería agradecer a Ale-Chan, a Shadir, a Amazona Verde, a AquariosnoKari, a Zellas XIX, y a Lian-Diana por los reviews que han dejado. La verdad es que me han animado bastante. Hay veces en las que el tiempo no te deja hacer mucho, y estás a punto de tirar la toalla para hacer otras cosas que seguro gustaran más, pero gracias a ustedes y a otras señoritas del otro foro, he decidido seguir.

Espero que el capítulo haya quedado bien, y pues... jejejeje todo el fic...

Un beso para todas ustedes

Aurora


	6. un encuentro y el dolor de la cabra

VI

Estoy sonriendo estúpidamente, como es mi costumbre al verte aparecer pero esta vez es diferente... lo siento diferente.

Parte de mis temores siguen presentes al verte caminar hacia mí; pero el fantasma de mis experiencias pasadas está desapareciendo mientras los segundos pasan. Y es que sin que yo haya dado un solo paso para entrar en la "competencia" por tus atenciones... por tu querer... por tu amor... has quitado el obstáculo que más temía: Kanon.

Me he sentido como un don nadie, como poca cosa y aún ahora pienso que talvez lo soy, y por ello Aioria prefirió a Saga y por ello tu podrías haber preferido a Kanon. Mi mente estaba llegando a la trágica conclusión de que nunca podría tener lo que quisiera, si Saga y Kanon tuvieran sus ojos posados en lo mismo que yo.

Se que soy una mejor persona que ellos. Se que merezco más que mucha gente. Pero el problema es que los demás no lo ven y mucho menos lo saben. Es mi saber que pocas de las personas que conozco ven más allá de las apariencias o bien, les importa ver más allá. Mucha gente tiene suficiente con lo que sus ojos ven, nunca les llega a la cabeza la remota idea de que están equivocados... pues a fin de cuentas... Los ojos no mienten... ¿o sí?

Lamentablemente sí... lo sabré yo mejor que nadie.

Si a Aioria le hubiera importado más la verdadera esencia y no la apariencia física o bien, sus ojos hubieran visto más allá de lo que Saga trata de ser y en realidad no es...

Pero eso ya no importa porque he descubierto que Aioria es un infeliz aparte de ser idiota. Me reconforta el saber que nunca será feliz hasta que entienda que el amor no es una cosa de atenciones, actitudes o cosas en común...

El amar es... difícil de explicar, y mucho más cuando no estoy seguro de si lo que siento es en realidad amor u obsesión...

Talvez cuando tome a Camus de la mano, cuando sus cabellos se pierdan entre los míos y parezcan uno solo, cuando mire a sus bellos zafiros sin temor, cuando logre una sonrisa en sus labios con mi cercanía y mi sola presencia... talvez ése será el momento en el que pueda saber y responder qué es el amor...

Pero mis pensamientos son muchos, y no logro enmarcarlos todos porque el dueño de mi corazón está frente a mí y me está hablando...

- Milo... Te estaba buscando. - me dice distraídamente.

¿Cómo se siente estar en el cielo? Si pudieran ver dentro de mi alma, lo podrían saber...

- ¿A mí? - pregunto sorprendido, y es que aún cuando tu afirmación anterior me ha hecho temblar de la emoción y felicidad, no puedo evitar la sorpresa expresada, supongo, en mis facciones y mis palabras.

- Eeee sí... - maldición, ahora parece que el "torpe para hablar" soy yo. ¿Por qué pregunté si me buscabas a mí, cuando ya habías dicho que me estabas buscando?

- Claro y... ¿Para qué soy bueno Camus? - le preguntó con una sonrisa sincera y no tonta, o al menos eso espero.

- Me quería despedir. - mi cara se contrae en una mueca de desilusión - No me siento muy bien y bueno... - sí, definitivo el "torpe para hablar" eres tú, pero por eso te quiero... - Me voy a ir a mi templo y, te dije que regresaría...

Me miras diciéndome con tus ojos que has acabado y que aguardas una respuesta mía. Y yo no lo puedo creer. ¿Ya acabaste de hablar¿No te falta decir algo más? Bueno, vuelvo a recordar lo torpe que puedes llegar a ser, y te contesto.

- ¿No te sientes bien?

- Bueno... es que me duele algo la cabeza...

- ¿Demasiadas emociones vividas para un día? - pregunto, con la intención de ver una reacción de tu parte. Quiero ver, si tu cabeza recuerda a Kanon o si tus labios añoran el beso que no compartieron.

Pero eres el "maestro" de la frialdad, y la ausencia de emotividad, y lo único que puedo notar es que una de tus cejas partidas se alza. ¿Será esa tu señal de sorpresa o de desconcierto?

- Sí... - dices vagamente, y miras con una profundidad, que no puedo y sospecho que nunca podré descifrar, un simple punto en la pared que no soy yo. - Demasiadas emociones para una noche... - mis labios amenazan con preguntar por qué, fingiendo que no comprenden tus palabras, pero soy interrumpido por tu voz. - Ya sabes, con lo de Afrodita y Death Mask. Demasiada... "cursilería" para mí... - y sonríes...

Y yo no puedo evitar, mirar a todos lados y a todos los presentes con una expresión de felicidad que claramente dice "!Me sonríe a mí NUEVAMENTE, y no a ustedes pobre bola de diablos!". Y es que tu sonrisa es un logro, no mío propio... pero es un logro al que le voy a robar los derechos de autor.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tú sin saber que decir y yo sin saber si debo decirte que he visto lo que ha ocurrido con Kanon y que puedo ir a darle una paliza. Pero recuerdo la primera regla del "código del escorpión", que dice "No hagas, lo que otros quieren o pueden hacer...". Y yo supongo que tuviste ganas de golpearlo por su atrevimiento, o al menos yo lo veo así, pero por tu poderoso y famoso autocontrol no lo hiciste...

Y si yo lo hiciera, sería una deshonra para ti. Esa es tu "pelea", y no mía. Aunque quisiera tanto que en verdad si lo fuera...

- ¿Seguro que te quieres ir?

- La verdad es que sí... Lo siento; se que dije que vendría y trataría de "estar"... Pero... me siento algo mal y como te dije que regresaría, pues... por eso lo hice... y bueno, sólo te quería decir que ya me voy y que... lo siento... - ya has dado un paso, después de dirigirme una mirada, pero te vuelves al oír mi voz...

- ¿Por eso regresaste? - pregunto algo esperanzado, desearía oír de tu boca algo diferente. Y es que aún cuando ya he aceptado que eres torpe para hablar, tu "excusa" no me ha sonado nada real o convincente. No se explicarlo bien, pero tengo algo en mí que me dice que has regresado por otra razón...

- Sí... no quería que... pues... que perdieras tu tiempo esperándome. Quería que supieras que ya me voy para que... estuvieras... tranquilo.

¿Tranquilo? Me resulta obvio que aquí hay algo más que no logro ver. ¿Será esta tu forma de decir que necesitas hablar o que no quieres estar solo? O simplemente podría ser tu torpeza que no sabe como decir "adios".

Por primera vez, desaprovecho la oportunidad de embelesarme con tus ojos para buscar algo que me indique que decirte o que hacer. Y lo que encuentro en esos ojos, es un brillo que nunca antes había visto. Se leer en esas nuevas luces que aparecen, algo que no es felicidad ni melancolía. No hay dolor tampoco y mucho menos euforia. Pero tienen algo especial, y no es su belleza.

Y otra cosa curiosa es que, a pesar de que ya me has dado una respuesta a mi pregunta no has seguido tu camino. Estás mirándome de una forma extraña que no sé describir... Me parece que aguardas una respuesta... aunque no has preguntado nada...

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? - me oigo preguntarte, en un tono tímido de interés.

Pensé que lo más lógico sería que me mirarás algo extrañado por la petición y que te encogieras de hombros para después dirigirme una mirada que claramente me haría sentir nada más que indiferencia de tu parte.

Pero lo que haces es asentir varias veces con una sonrisa desesperada...

El mundo se está volviendo loco... ¿O será que TÚ Camus de acuario estás loco? El hombre más arisco (nunca me verán diciéndole insensible) yendo a una reunión social. El joven más serio, hablando conmigo. El chico verbalmente más torpe, despreciando a un gran pez gordo, imbécil, pero gran pez gordo de todas formas. Mi niño zafiros, diciéndome o bien, pidiéndome con la mirada que lo acompañe en la larga caminata a su templo.

Mi amor diciéndome que no quiere estar solo por ahora, y que ha escogido mi compañía para callar el silencio que los segundos de soledad en el camino a casa le imponían...

------------vvvvvvvvvvvv------------vvvvvvvvvvvv----------------vvvvvvvvvvvvv------------vvvvvvvvvvvvv

Unos gritos muy familiares y conocidos, me hacen abrir mis ojos por primera vez en esta nueva mañana. La ventana a mi derecha me dice con los rayos del sol que hará mucho calor y el dolor en mi brazo derecho me hace saber que he dormido sobre él toda la noche. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos. Es demasiado el sueño que siento, como para despertarme ahora.

Pero los gritos que llevan mi nombre en las sílabas, me hacen abrir de nuevo los ojos. Enfadado, miro el buró a mi izquierda. El reloj dice que son las ocho y media de la mañana. Agradezco por un momento tener reloj digital... ¿En estas circunstancias somnolientas cómo haría para leer un reloj de manecillas? Pero volviendo al punto importante... Maldita sea... ¿Quién fregados viene a éstas horas?

El grito de mi nombre se oye más cercano y es obvio aún cuando fuera sordo, que el único que vendría a estas horas a visitarme sin importarle si estoy dormido o despierto es la ahora muy mentada cabra.

Muy a su costumbre abre la puerta sin tocar, anunciándose con el sonido de sus pisadas y con sus muy habituales gritos. Me revuelvo entre las sábanas ahogando las maldiciones y groserías destinadas a su persona en las almohadas. Y aunque intento volverme a dormir, ignorándolo por completo, el ruido de una mesa moviéndose y de cables desconectándose me hace salir de mi estupor y ponerme de pie.

- ¿Qué diantre crees que estás haciendo!

- Tomando tu Xbox por supuesto...

- Si serás cínico... ¡Déjalo ya! - le digo a la vez que quito sus garras, con dos fuertes manotazos, de mi más preciado objeto.

- Y tú si serás idiota tío... ¡Me dijiste ayer por la noche cuando pase por aquí que me lo prestarías por una semana!

- ... No me acuerdo... - digo mientras lo empujo y cargo en mi pecho mi queridísimo y único entretenimiento en las horas de ocio y soledad. La verdad es que sólo recuerdo a Shura llegando algo tomado a mi templo...

- Ese NO es mi problema. ¡Tú lo dijiste y ahora lo cumples!

- Pues NO te creo nada. ¡Si TU estabas borracho¿Cómo podrías acordarte mejor que yo? Me estás tratando de engañar...

- ¡Seré ebrio pero no mojigato como tú! Mira que dormir a las dos de la mañana... Me extraña de ti...

- ¿MOJIGATO YO? Estás DELIRANDO...

- Ayyyy por favor...

- Por favor ¿QUÉ? Yo NO soy mojigato...

- Bueno... mojigato mojigato en el completo sentido de la palabra no... pero sí lo eres...

- Claro que no... Me voy de parranda contigo a veces, salgo siempre que quiero, tomo y me divierto...

- ¿Divertirte?

- Pues si... caerme de borracho como tú no es mi idea de la diversión y mucho menos dármelo con alguien que no recuerdo como se llama...

- ¡MOMENTO BICHO DESGRACIADO, me estás levantando falsos! Yo NO SIEMPRE me caigo de borracho y mucho menos me acuesto con alguien que no conozco...

- Hablar de elefantes rosas mi querido Shura es ESTAR BORRACHO, y bueno... de lo otro... pues no te voy a mentir, nunca te he visto hacer o irte a hacer algo con alguien...

- Bueno ya... ¿Me vas a dar el Xbox por las buenas o por las malas?

Estoy pensando en un tema del cual nunca he hablado contigo, cabra y a la vez recuerdo muy a mi pesar la promesa que le hice a Athena... - Si, si, anda llévatelo y recuerda que me debes una...

- Si TU habías dicho que me lo ibas a prestar pero bueno de todas formas, pues en lo que quieras te ayudo...

El español me quita el Xbox de mis manos, y vuelve a su tarea de desconectar los cables, dándome la espalda.

- Oye Shura...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Nunca has tenido novia verdad?

Aún de espaldas veo como su postura antes encorvada en el esfuerzo de sacar unos cables se vuelve repentinamente firme y rígida, vertical. Un ruido ensordecedor me anuncia que una de mis peores pesadillas se ha vuelto realidad... Miro horrorizado como mi Xbox cae al suelo. - ¡MENDIGO DESGRACIADO YA LO ROMPISTE!

Corro a salvar a mi adorado centro de entretenimiento y después de volverlo a conectar y respirar aliviado porque enciende y funciona, fulmino a mi amigo que se ha quedado apenado e inmóvil sin decir palabra.

- Perdón es que... me sacaste de onda con tu pregunta...

- Bueno ya... lo hecho pues hecho está... te salvaste nada más porque si enciende... - respiro más tranquilamente y me siento apenado pues al ver la expresión ausente e ida de Shura creo notar que he tocado una fibra sensible.

- No he tenido novia Milo... y pues... a nadie importante en mis veintitrés años...

No se que decir. Se oye tan triste al decirlo y eso es algo que él había cuidado muy bien de esconder siempre, desde que ocurrió lo de Aioros...

- ... Yo tampoco Shura... – digo con la misma mirada triste que el tiene ahora en sus ojos negros.

- Tú siempre has tenido a Camus...

- Pero nunca en mis brazos...

Silencio. Y sin palabras nos animamos mutuamente. Y sin miradas nos vemos sin lástima. Y en el silencio aceptamos nuestra desafortunada suerte...

- ¿Por qué Shura? - me atrevo a preguntar.

- ¿Por quéeee... - me mira sin entender la pregunta.

- Has tenido oportunidades de divertirte y de ser feliz. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

- Es... difícil de explicar, y hay muchas razones... Pero una de las principales es que... creo que el amor... bueno, mi propia experiencia me hace decirte ahora que... no he podido.

Se sienta en mi cama, con actitud derrotada y vuelve a pronunciar palabra. - Veo miles de rostros a mi alrededor y... eso es todo lo que veo. No siento nada especial, mis ojos no brillan como los tuyos al ver a acuario... No hay nadie que me haya hecho sentir...

Lo miro apenado. - Pero... eso no puede ser...

- Mira Milo... las personas somos diferentes y todos vemos las cosas de diferente manera. Para Kanon y para Saga resulta muy fácil enamorarse o al menos ellos así lo ven, pero a los cinco días o a las dos semanas ya están suspirando por alguien más...

- Eso no es amor... - respondo algo enojado y furioso de sólo recordar a esos dos.

- A su manera, y aunque no lo creas eso es amor... Pero para mí, es diferente... Pienso que hay alguien o hay varias personas por ahí para mí, y pues... yo estoy esperando...

- Dirás buscando...

- No... estoy esperando...

- ¿Esperando?

- Se que te dije que no ha habido nadie importante para mí... y así ha sido o al menos eso quiero creer... – ríe amargamente - Pero... - sus ojos brillan, y me temo que creo adivinar que pronto lágrimas saldrán de sus ojos - He sentido tanto en estos últimos años, NO amor y nada relativo a eso... pero en verdad he sentido tantas cosas aquí adentro y acá arriba... – señala su cabeza y su corazón - Aunque talvez la palabra es sufrido y no sentido pero... Hay tantas cosas que no quiero volver a sufrir... que, yo he decidido estar satisfecho así...

- Pero Shura tú...

Y lo admiro. Lo admiro porque sus ojos no le traicionan. Lo admiro porque su voz no tiembla. Y lo admiro por hablar de algo que le es doloroso...

- No pienso mover un dedo de mi ser en la búsqueda de algo que me pueda romper de nuevo... Yo estoy bien así, y si debe venir algo pues que venga, te aseguro que lo recibiré con mucho gusto... pero no pienso desgastarme...

- Shura...

- Pero ya hemos hablado suficiente de esto y de mí. - me interrumpe y me sonríe - He venido a que me contaras que pasó ayer con Camus en la noche...

- Cabra chismosa... con razón viniste tan temprano. Ya me extrañaba que te levantaras tan temprano después de una borrachera como la de ayer...

- ¿Levantado? - señala la ausencia de bolsas, aunque unas ojeras muy marcadas aparecen en su rostro. - Oh no, Milo... yo no he dormido aún...

Carcajadas comienzan, y las palabras nos arrullan con una felicidad que sentimos al estar juntos y consolarnos en nuestra soledad. Yo pensando en Camus y lo mágico que resultó la noche anterior y él imaginando y creando a futura reina de su corazón...

CONTINUARA...

Saludos a todas n.n!

la verdad es que no me gustó como quedó pero bueno... la inspiración me abandonó :(

gracias por leer!


	7. encuentro y refresco

VII

Shura se ha ido a dormir su primera hora de sueño a pesar de que son las once de la mañana. Y Yo, por más que trato ya no puedo volver a sumergirme en el placer de mis sábanas blancas pues hay demasiadas cosas rondando por mi mente, cosas que hablé con la cabra, y cosas que despertaron a raíz de esa plática.

Me he dado cuenta qué Saga y Kanon siempre han estado ahí para distraer a los ojos que yo deseo que me miren. No ha sido sólo con Aioria y con Camus. Ha sido siempre... En las fiestas dentro y fuera del santuario, en cualquier lugar, cuando veo a una linda niña o a un chavo guapo que me llame la atención... ¿Por qué? Y no sólo eso... ¿Por qué siempre ellos y yo no?

A pesar de eso, es demasiado el contraste entre el ayer y hoy, pero no me quejo. Día miserable y día de luz. Por supuesto que no me quejo.

¿La razón del contraste?

Mi corazón podría gritar un solo nombre como respuesta, pero la verdad es que este día se ve tan brillante no sólo por él, sino por mis amigos y también por mí.

Pase lo que pase, mi cabeza se mantendrá erguida y mis ojos no dejarán de brillar orgullosos porque así lo quiero y así lo he decidido. Es simple en apariencia pero en realidad no lo es... Después de sentirme tan mal, veo las cosas desde una perspectiva muy diferente y entiendo que hay razones para todo, que de todo mal saldrá un bien...

Y comprendí por fin, que no necesito a alguien a mi lado para ser feliz. El tener pareja encierra algo más complejo que el no querer estar solo. Y mejor solo que mal acompañado...

La felicidad es fácil de conseguir, pero sólo la verdadera dura para siempre y alegra la vista y el corazón de una manera total, llena...

La cabra es y será mi ejemplo a seguir, pues referente a Camus hay muchas posibilidades. La posibilidad de ser rechazado, despreciado, abandonado y de salir perdiendo en un juego con final. ¿Qué ocurriría conmigo si algo o todo lo anterior llegará a pasar conmigo?

Me dolería demasiado, y me sentiría peor que ayer. Me rompería de nuevo, pero esta vez en pedazos más chicos y más difíciles de encontrar y volver a unir. Y dada la posibilidad, estoy seguro que sanar estaría muy lejos de ser fácil. No podría ocultar mis heridas, y éstas no podrían cicatrizar nunca...

Pero el tiempo pasaría, y yo seguiría viviendo. Y si sigo viviendo, de nada me serviría hundirme yo mismo en una depresión sin sentido y sin motivo. Ocurra lo que ocurra, sople el viento o no, crezcan las flores en primavera o en invierno, salga el sol y se oculte la luna, yo estaré ahí y lucharé por lo que el de arriba () me permita.

Y si el objeto de mi lucha no desea ser ganado, será mi nuevo reto comprender que hay muchos peces en el agua y unos mucho más grandes que otros... Yo permaneceré aquí y sí tengo que ser herido, que así sea pues no podrán nunca conmigo, ya no...

Y justo cuando el barco de mi vida ha abandonado las aguas saladas y entra en terrenos dulces donde el solitario sol brilla con sus rayos para hacerme solemne compañía... aparece el culpable de tanto odio, rencor y amargura sentidos y almacenados... Aioria...

Su cosmos se me anuncia triste y dubitativo. Y maliciosamente el insulto de "cobarde rastrero" llega a mi mente. No deseo que manche mi templo con sus pies y tampoco ver lástima en sus ojos verdes, por lo que la idea de salir por la ventana me resulta atractiva.

Atractiva... pero inadecuada e impropia de mí. Esta es MI casa y MIS dominios, NADIE debe de tener el lujo de hacerme sentir incómodo en mi propio templo. Además, ya he jurado y repetido hasta el cansancio que él no será quien me rompa, ni quien pueda verme en pedazos... no él... Por lo que decido salirle al paso con la actitud más segura y fría, impidiéndole así pisar MI suelo...

Además, YO no seré quien le de importancia a lo que NO pasó entre nosotros. Sí para él fue nada, para mi también lo será y lo es...

Debo agregar también que si se arrastra como vil traidor no implica que sea un reptil, al contrario... a pesar de todo, sigue siendo un ser humano. Más reptil que gato, pero ser humano al final... Entonces lo único que puedo hacer es incomodarlo y hacerle claro que su presencia es indeseable para que no tenga intenciones de regresar.

En una camisa blanca sin magnas y unos pantaloncillos azules, mi ropa de entrenamiento, salgo a recibirlo en la entrada para que si tiene intenciones de pasar por mi templo, no esté yo completamente en él, y así evitar la deshonra de aguantar su presencia y la mía en un mismo lugar, en MI lugar...

- Buenos días Aioria. - digo fríamente, pero con voz tranquila a la vez que seca, cortante. No hay sonrisas para él, y mucho menos unos turquesas agradables.

- Buenos días Milo. - dice con voz calma, pero no soy idiota ni ciego como él, y me puedo percatar de que su labio ha temblado al pronunciar mi nombre.

Guardamos silencio. Yo negándome a dirigirle la palabra a menos que sea necesario, portándome educadamente y sin fijar mi vista en él, pues no es importante y no lo vale... Y él, me mira tratando de encontrarme, esperando que yo facilite las cosas... Y talvez debiera hacerlo, pero simplemente no quiero y ya.

- Quería... quería que habláramos. - dice después de varios momentos. Y lo miro. En sus ojos verdes que alguna vez me engañaron noto tristeza y arrepentimiento. Pero, eso no me es suficiente.

Lo miro como si no supiera de que está hablando. - ¿Hablar... de qué¿Ocurre algo?

Se queda de una pieza al oírme negar o bien, preguntar sobre el motivo que tiene para venir a hablarme. De seguro creías que te iba a poner las cosas fáciles, que te diría que comprendía, que te sonreiría y que podrías seguir con tu miserable vida pretendiendo que una disculpa compra el perdón del dolor. Pues no...

Creo que alguien debe hacerte entender que todos los que te rodean no están exclusivamente para que TU te sientas mejor o para tu utilidad o beneficio. Todos tenemos problemas aparte, y molestias, frustraciones y sueños complicados con los cuales tenemos que lidiar cada día y cada noche si aspiramos a ser libres de todo mal y felices de verdad. No necesitamos, o bueno, YO NO necesitaba que vinieras a engañarme y fingir algo que nunca sentiste para complicarme la existencia todavía más.

Y no sólo eso... Vienes a disculparte porque a ti te han hecho algo similar anoche y el sabor amargo que te hicieron probar no te gustó en absoluto. Vienes porque ahora comprendes lo que es ser lastimado pero no porque lamentes, imagines o te culpes de haberme provocado dolor y una que otra noche insignificante ahora, de lágrimas. Y por eso, ahora en esta hora, no puedo perdonarte por completo Aioria... y he ahí mi orgullo recién unido pedazo a pedazo, disfrazado por una manta de indiferencia y frialdad.

- Quería hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros... - se sienta, recargando su espalda en una columna de la entrada de mi templo. Creo que espera que yo también me siente, pero no quiero hacerlo. ¿Por qué he de hacer algo que no quiero?

Mis labios se curvan en una sonrisa sarcástica e irónica y aún así te resulta convincente. - Nada pasó. – digo muy "feliz". - Entre nosotros no hubo nada Aioria, o por lo menos nada real...

Me mira incrédulo para después alzar sus cejas gruesas y puedo notar que se ha enojado pero... ¿me importa acaso? La verdad es que no... - Por mi parte si lo hubo, y que tu no quieras reconocerlo es otra cosa...

Lo interrumpo sin traicionar mi voz. No se puede escuchar nada en ella, ni siquiera un reclamo ni un dolor ni cinismo. - Si por tu parte hubiera habido algo como acabas de decirme, no hubieras dejado de buscarme ni me hubieras evitado y mucho menos hubieras buscado a Saga como se que lo hiciste... No mientas Aioria, que de nada sirve ya.

Tus ojos verdes se abren de par en par. Y yo no lo creo... ¿Creías acaso que no iba a darme cuenta de lo obvio, qué yo sería el único en el Santuario que no notaría que te desvives en cada momento por Saga? Idiota...

- Yo... lo siento. Vengo a explicarte que...

Las palabras las pierde el aire y el tiempo se detiene. Podría darle la espalda ahora, o simplemente decirle que no es necesario y marcharme pero... hay algo que necesito saber...

Noche tras noche he contemplado todas las posibilidades por las cuales estoy solo... ¿Quiero saber por qué prefirió a otro o no quiero escucharlo¿Espero las palabras más temidas o las intercepto y me marcho?

He decidido que el tiempo debe correr y mis oídos escuchar las palabras que Aioria tenga que decir. Sólo quiero entender... qué hay de malo en mí... por qué nadie logra quererme de forma diferente...

Me siento a un metro de distancia de él, y miro el cielo azul donde una parvada de pájaros atraviesa las nubes... ¿Por qué el único problema de mi existencia no puede ser el volar lejos¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí, escuchando algo que me pueda lastimar más?

Porque soy fuerte, y porque no soy un cobarde. La verdad ante todo...

- Vengo a explicarte qué... qué fue lo que pasó. Mira Milo, yo... estaba muy confundido y... desesperado. He estado prendado de Saga desde hace ya varios meses y él... él sólo dice considerarme como un amigo más. - hace una pausa y veo como cierra los ojos, suspira y los abre. Sus ojos verdes se ven furiosos, enojados y frustrados. Vuelve a suspirar, y algo de tranquilidad regresa a sus orbes.

Yo sólo guardo silencio y alterno mi vista por momentos. Por segundos lo veo a él, y después me desvío al cielo... oigo, y entiendo... y a la vez estoy fuera de este mundo. Espero una respuesta a mis preguntas internas... a mi incertidumbre...

- Noté desde hace poco que tú y yo nos llevamos muy bien, que tenemos muchas cosas en común y... me encanta estar contigo Milo... pero estaba TAN confundido... Saga en un lado de mi cerebro y tú en el otro... Me di cuenta de que estaba jugando contigo y esa no era mi intención. Tu no merecías que yo estuviera pensando en otro cuando hablábamos...

Mentiroso. Maldito mentiroso. TU no te diste cuenta de que estabas jugando conmigo. Shaka te lo tuvo que aclarar. Es cierto que estabas confundido, pero eso no te da motivo para fingir y pretender un sentimiento hacia mí, que no existía y mucho menos sentías.

- Y... tuve que tomar una decisión muy difícil que me costó mucho trabajo tomar. Tenía que escoger entre Saga y tú, y... ya sabes el resto... Lo siento Milo...

No cabe duda de que TÚ eres más torpe para hablar que Camus... No, no es verdad. Tu no eres torpe, eres sólo un insensible que no se da cuenta de que lastima con su lengua y con su patético proceder.

Ya te levantas y me miras esperando una reacción mientras yo me mantengo sentado mirando hacia arriba, a cualquier lugar y punto que no sea tu cara pues no se si podré controlar las ganas de tirarte por las escaleras... Pero a pesar de mi enojo, hay algo más que estoy sintiendo y es... melancolía y una infinita curiosidad. Pues has venido a decir lo que tenías que decir pero no has despejado ninguna de mis preguntas...

- ¿Por qué Aioria? - Aioria me mira confuso. - ¿Por qué él y no yo¿Por qué siempre ellos dos y nunca yo¿Qué hago mal? - yo aparto la mirada. Mi voz no se ha quebrado ni se ha vuelto aguda. Fui firme y claro.

En circunstancias normales el "león" me abrazaría y me pediría que nunca volviera a decir cosas como esa, me tranquilizaría y me diría lo bueno que soy... Pero hoy, se queda inmóvil sin saber si tiene el permiso de acercarse... de tocarme siquiera...

- No tengas miedo de contestar. Sólo quiero saber el por qué... No te golpearé, lo juro. – le digo con una sonrisa fingida para disfrazar la tristeza que se apodera de mí al pronunciar palabras tan... desacreditadoras de mi persona...

* * *

A mi lado Camus con sus zafiros sobre mí, su sola presencia me emociona y me hace desechar penas que estaban muy bien en el olvido... Pero no puedo evitar estar distraído.

Aioria no me pudo dar una respuesta... ¿Por qué Saga o Kanon y nunca yo? No lo entiendo, pero al parecer el gato rastrero menos... "Porque si" no es una respuesta que me convenza pero a fin de cuentas... Aunque comprendiera el por qué... ¿Podría yo, hacer algo al respecto?

- ¿Te encuentras bien Milo? - dice mientras me pasa un vaso con refresco de fresa, mi favorito...

- Sí, es sólo que estoy algo cansado hoy...

- ¿Y eso?

- Pues... me levanté muy temprano, debe ser eso. - sonrío, pero Camus no lo hace tanto es más me mira sorprendido.

- Te vi salir de tu templo a eso de las once... ¿Seguro que te levantaste temprano?

- Sí, sólo que salí algo tarde y no lo tenía pensado. Quería quedarme todo el día en la cama pero... - mi expresión adivino que se ensombrece un poco – pero... ¿Qué me decías? - tomo un poco de refresco, me mojo los labios y espero que muerdas el anzuelo y el rumbo de la conversación cambie.

- Te decía que... ¿Por qué no te quedaste en la cama? - sus ojos son como dos finos espejos en los que me puedo ver, pequeño y triste.

- Porque... Shura me llamó y lo recibí...

Camus alza su ceja izquierda. - ¿De verdad? Que extraño... porque mas o menos a esa hora Shura vino a pedirme una extensión para conectar algo que no entendí cómo se llamaba... - su rostro decae un poco, y la alegría con la cual me hablaba se borra para dar lugar a una sonrisa perdida y sin sentido, por obligación.

- No, es que no me supe explicar bien... Shura me levantó a las ocho y algo de la mañana y ya no pude dormir... Y me iba a quedar en mi templo hasta que fueran las cinco y así venir contigo cómo habíamos quedado pero... salí a la entrada para recibir a... Aioria... – coloco el vaso de vidrio en mis labios para no tener que decir más de ese asunto.

Su sonrisa vuelve y la mía se pierde un poco. Aunque... ¿Creyó que le estaba mintiendo y por eso se enserió un poco¿Tan importante es lo que yo haga o deje de hacer? Oh sí, estoy en un dulce juego que puede terminar... pero que definitivamente es un vicio jugar...

- ¿Tú y Aioria se llevan muy bien no? Creo haberlos visto juntos... ¿No... no son... pareja o sí?

La sorpresa por la pregunta me hace escupir el refresco que estaba tomando, en una escena demasiado pintoresca y que puedo catalogar ahora como el ridículo más ridículo de toda mi entera existencia.

Puedo ver las gotas rosadas de refresco sobre uno de tus muebles... y no salió precisamente del vaso... También mi camisa azul ha quedado marcada por los impulsos de mi estupidez... Temeroso de ver una reacción de desagrado o asco en tus ojos, giro mi cabeza lentamente y mis ojos arrepentidos como los de un pequeño cachorro te miran avergonzado...

Y lo más impresionante de todo es que lo impredecible ocurre... Camus comienza a reír a carcajada suelta e impresionante. Casi podría decir que se está retorciendo en el sillón que ambos ocupamos. Lo miro impresionando y aguardo, porque él a pesar de que los segundos pasan se sigue riendo.

Me mira, apunta con su índice izquierdo los rastros de refresco en toda mi ropa y vuelve a reír. Es tan extraño verlo así... tan niño, tan lindo, tan él...

Su respiración comienza a calmarse y me mira todavía con una sonrisa en los labios. Y yo no puedo pensar, sólo lo miro. El silencio cae en la habitación del templo de Acuario y ambos nos estamos mirando. Él me mira sonriente y yo, la verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo lo estoy mirando pero supongo que fijamente...

Sus risas vuelven a aparecer y yo, sin saber porqué termino riendo también. Pronto somos como dos ebrios locos que ríen sin razón alguna, y sin motivación. Yo, se podría decir que río por verte reír y tú ríes por... no lo se.

Ya no lo recuerdo... lo único que importa ahora es seguir riendo...

Es difícil de creer el efecto que tienes sobre mí. Cuando mi boca pronunciaba el nombre Aioria, sentimientos encontrados y palabras altisonantes sonaban dentro de mi cabeza y dentro de mi pecho... y ahora... ¡Véanme! Estoy riendo, momentos después de pronunciar su nombre. ¿Quién lo diría?

Y no sólo eso... Los momentos a tu lado, pasan veloces como el rayo y me siento tan feliz... tan feliz...

CONTINUARA...

Grax a todo por su apoyo n.n!

La verdad es que me ha costado seguirlo... pero elo aquí...

Besos a tods

Aurora


	8. Aioria

Después de una muy larga tardanza, elo aquí... Mil disculpas pero empecé un nuevo fic (si, haciéndole promoción, está tmb en y se llama "El ideal perdido"...) y luego el otro, y este y la escuela y bueno ya... aquí está n.n

Agradeco el apoyo que me han brindado n.n

* * *

VIII

El velo del mito que yo había creado alrededor de él ha caído finalmente y yo sólo consigo embelesarme más ante la luz que irradia mi nuevo redescubrimiento. Su figura la puedo ver ahora como en realidad es; ya no hay sueños ni fantasías irreales e inexistentes. Sus pensamientos ya no son el eco de mis suposiciones. Sus sonrisas ya no son un premio por el cual me debo desvivir, y mucho menos un objeto que tenga que ganar para poder merecer. Las excusas para verle y hablarle ya no son necesarias. Los silencios incómodos ya no existen entre nosotros. La frialdad en sus gestos se ha evaporado desde el primer momento al igual que su torpeza inicial, producto de su hermosa timidez.

Me he dado cuenta de que me enamoré perdidamente de una imagen perfecta que mi corazón creó ante la desesperanza de nunca llegar a conocerle bien. Estaba tan equivocado en tantas cosas... Tan absorto en una imagen perfecta y angelical de mi niño zafiros, que aún sigue ahí al verle sonreír pero... él es tantas cosas más... Cosas que no imaginé y cosas que me ha agradado tanto descubrir...

Una amistad, una GRAN amistad ha nacido y es difícil explicar el lazo que nos une. Nunca aspiré a lograr una conexión tan especial y única con alguien. Creo comprender ahora que el idealismo con el cual fabriqué la imagen del Camus que yo quería ver, fue sólo el producto de una necesidad, de una soledad que por más amigos y compañeros que tenía no desaparecía nunca del todo. Un vacío que de alguna manera conseguía ocultar, a los demás y a mí mismo, con sueños tiernos; en los cuales, todo lo que yo buscaba y quería se volvía realidad en Camus.

Desesperanza e idealismo... mala combinación.

Analizo ahora y consigo ver que toda mi vida me he sentido solo. Siempre he sido diferente a todos y nunca me había identificado con alguien de esta manera. Y es irónico, pues ambos somos sumamente diferentes. ¿Qué es lo que nos une de una forma tan especial?

Lo que nos une, es la afinidad que nace de nuestras propias diferencias. Es como si ambos aspiráramos a las mismas cosas aunque nuestro punto de distinción son los medios y formas con las cuales logramos conseguir lo que queremos. Él y yo nos dedicamos a alcanzar lo mismo recorriendo caminos diferentes.

He vivido alrededor de extremos toda mi vida, sintiéndome a gusto pero nunca compaginado. Y toda mi vida me había conformado con esa pequeña afinidad que despierta entre compañeros, pensando que no había nada mas halla de la fraternidad que no fuera el amor. Me equivoqué. Olvidé la amistad por completo. Tengo a Mu, a Shura, y a algunos más en mi vida. Pero lo que hoy nos une es, principalmente, la hermandad. Tengo hermanos y compañeros, y sólo a Camus como amigo...

Pero ni yo mismo me entiendo; es tan confuso. La amistad ha nacido, pero el amor que le profeso sigue vivo en mi pecho quemándome cada vez que le miro, perforándome cada vez que estamos cerca, suplicándome con dolor que me pierda en este sentimiento y me entregue al momento... a besarle, a sentirle...

Pero no puedo. No puedo hacerlo. Por mí y especialmente por él, no puedo manchar esta amistad de la cual ahora somos tan dependientes... ¿Qué haría yo si él me llegara a rechazar?

Sepultando el "qué haría" en un lugar que no quiero ni recordar, me concentro en el "qué sentiría"... Y es que no puedo despegarme de él ni un momento, simplemente no quiero estar sin él. Cuando las noches nos separan, mi respiración se agita, mi mente me tortura y yo... yo no puedo respirar. Necesito su presencia y me ahogo si él no está. Esto ya no es un amor a primera vista, ni una obsesión, ni un amor sin razón. Pues por sobre todas las cosas he descubierto que lo quiero, lo quiero tanto... Me ha prendado más al conocerle y los recuerdos con los que antes conseguía vivir ya no son suficientes.

¿Qué haría él sin mí? Es lo que más me preocupa y por lo que me detengo cada vez que un espasmo proveniente de mi cerebro me pide la rendición y la entrega a esos zafiros... Puedo adivinar que se sentiría defraudado y que temeroso volvería a su soledad de siempre, convencido por fin de que no sirve para tener amigos. Que por más que ha intentado acercarse a alguien, las cosas terminan siempre de una manera que él no desea... No quiero volver a verle solo, no quiero que regrese a representar su papel de hielo y no quiero que el mundo olvide su sonrisa... No quiero ser yo el causante...

El viento, en resumidas cuentas, se ha llevado estos dos meses a su lado como si fueran hojas de otoño. Las cosas han cambiado tanto...

Los que prefieren la ficción a la realidad... simplemente no lo han conocido a él. No hay punto de comparación entre la magnitud de un sentimiento que nace de ilusiones y suposiciones con otro que nace de hechos, actitudes, acciones y roces reales...

¿Alguna otra cosa que deba comentar que ha ocurrido en estos dos meses? Hay muchas cosas... Empecemos por Aioria.

Él, simplemente no cambia. Su amor como ya he escrito infinidad de veces, es siempre insuficiente y terminable. Hoy, lleva mes y medio de relación con la amazona del águila, Marín. En dos semanas se le pasó su amor por Saga, y ya claro ni le pasa por la cabeza el recuerdo de lo que llegó a sentir por mí. Debo admitir que se ven muy felices y muy bien. Las cosas con él están muy tranquilas. Le saludo, hablamos y ya. Aunque no puedo evitar sentir algo de resentimiento contra él. Pero el tiempo lo cura todo y espero el momento en el que le pueda sonreír de una manera enteramente sincera. Sonaré como un amargoso pero francamente no creo que su relación dure... El pasado es una prueba de que lo que Aioria dice querer nunca es suficiente y Saga sigue merodeando por ahí...

Desde aquella noche no he hablado con Kanon y francamente no me interesa ya. He notado que me mira con curiosidad y algo temeroso. Al principio me saludaba y yo me limitaba a alzar una mano sin sonreír ni pronunciar palabra. Creo que de alguna forma ha comprendido que le vi tratando de besar a Camus y por ello no ha hecho preguntas. Talvez fueron los visibles arañazos que lucí al otro día los que me delataron...

Mu sigue con Shaka y en ese sentido soy creyente del destino. Ellos se creen afortunados por haberse hallado tan pronto en esta vida y se dedican a disfrutar cada momento. Están convencidos al igual que yo, que en todas sus vidas pasadas han estado juntos y que en las que están por venir también permanecerán unidos...

Shura sigue ahí. Mi hermano sale, se divierte y es feliz, o al menos trata de serlo. Las ganas que tengo de fabricarle una mujer perfecta que lo ame y que lo consienta son indescriptibles... Se merece tanto, y sólo ha recibido sufrimiento de la vida. Me alegra que por lo menos ahora se halle bien y libre de toda culpabilidad...

Pero Camus me espera y el tiempo se agota...

* * *

Otra noche sin igual, y otros momentos compartidos. Hoy sentí la textura de su mano al ayudarle a levantarse del sillón y mi corazón se aceleró como loco. No puedo asegurar que me sonrojé porque no contaba con espejo para mirarme, pero estoy seguro de que mi emoción fue evidente para él.

¿Por qué estoy tan feliz cuando ahora me encuentro sin él?

Porque sencillamente en esos zafiros noté algo diferente al tocarle. Puedo estar seguro de que nuestro roce le emocionó igual que a mí. Y eso sólo quiere decir una cosa... ¡NO LE SOY INDIFERENTE! Hay algo ahí, algo que todavía no puedo nombrar "amor"... pero hay algo... y no es cariño precisamente...

Amistad con atracción, peligrosa combinación... ¡Pero qué combinación!

No puedo explicar como me siento con palabras. Estoy sonriendo y aspirando el olor de una pequeña flor que he encontrado en mi camino. ¿Ridículo, cursi y exagerado? Francamente me tiene sin cuidado. Lo único que se es que le he tocado, le he sentido y él me ha sentido a mí. No hay más y no me importa si hay más.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer como me reí de Dm y de Afrodita... Dios, no sabía yo lo que era estar tan perdido por alguien... Me pregunto, si él estará pensando lo mismo que yo en estos momentos...

Talvez ahora pueda actuar, o hacer algo. Tengo miedo de hacerlo pero... he visto ya que no le soy indiferente. Estaría poniendo todo lo que hemos logrado y todo lo que tenemos en riesgo pero... ¿Acaso su amor no lo vale?

Hace menos de un día estaba decidido a no acercarme demasiado por lastimarle y lastimarme y ahora por un simple toque de manos ya estoy descartando la posibilidad de conformarme con su amistad... ¡AL DIABLO! Lo he decidido ya, y no hay marcha atrás... El es para mí, y yo soy para él. Nacimos para estar juntos y no me importa cuantas veces me tenga que dar contra la pared ni cuantas veces él me desprecié, no me moveré de aquí y no dejaré de intentarlo hasta que él esté en mis brazos. Y lo estará, con lo que he notado hoy, juro que lo estará.

Sus miedos y mis miedos no nos detendrán. Estaremos juntos como debe ser...

Pero un sollozo detiene mis dulces pensamientos de gloria y me centra en la realidad. Mis pies se encuentran en el templo de sagitario. Otro sollozo ahogado y estoy confundido... ¿No debiera de estar este templo vacío? Mi mente se acelera pensando en quien puede estar llorando en el templo del difunto Aioros y hallo una respuesta: Shura.

Corro angustiado para encontrar a mi amigo y hacerlo volver a la realidad. Estoy harto de que la vida sea injusta con Shura. ¿Por qué no le dan el perdón? Él no quería matar a Aioros, vivió engañado. Athena, dale fuerzas...

Una figura acurrucada en el suelo, ocultando su rostro en la pared hace aparición frente a mí. Me detengo confuso.

- ... Aioria... – digo sin acabar de comprender que el que está frente a mí es el ya nombrado y no Shura.

El león no despega su rostro de la pared, por lo cual adivino que su rostro está marcado lleno de lagrimas. No puedo evitar conmoverme. Él ver a este hombre, que tantas veces taché de insensible y bruto, llorando hasta el cansancio es una gran impresión. Siempre supe que era un pobre débil emocional pero... ¿Llorar? No lo creí capaz, o por lo menos creí que yo podría ser testigo de sus lagrimas.

Él continúa sollozando y yo no se que hacer. No puedo largarme como si nada estuviera pasando; pero parte de mí, una cruel parte de mí, me dice que se merece la pena que está sufriendo y que como yo, debe afrontarla por sí solo. Olvido todo el resentimiento y pienso en lo que normalmente haría...

Me acerco, me hinco junto a él y comienzo a acariciar sus cabellos con delicadeza. Él desprende su rostro de la pared lentamente, me mira y veo en esos ojos verdes una miseria que nunca creí ver ahí. Su rostro está tan rojo y tan descompuesto... Casi al instante de reconocer mis turquesas se abraza desesperado a mí. Y yo al no estar preparado termino dándome un tremendo golpe en la cabeza por la pared...

Esconde su rostro en mi pecho y comienza a balbucear torpemente.

- ... Terminamos Milo... Marín y yo terminamos... Yo la quiero tanto, no se porque...

Y me siento como una basura al suponer tan ligeramente, momentos atrás que la relación entre ambos no duraría.

- Shhhh Tranquilo... – susurro viendo al techo de la casa, cansado y algo incómodo por ser yo quien le deba consolar.

- Y no se porque... no la entiendo... estoy tan solo... ¿Por qué Milo, por qué? – lo último lo dice con una rabia impresionante que puedo notar aún cuando sus esmeraldas siguen escondidas en mi pecho.

- Seguramente es un malentendido. No te pongas así, mañana ya verás que todo se arregla...

- ... No es un malentendido... ella... ELLA dijo que yo no la quería... dijo que no la amaba... que no podía seguir conmigo... que sólo la necesitaba y que ella no podía, no podía...

- Le explicarás todo mañana, y verás como la tendrás en tus brazos pronto... – dije con voz dulce, y me sentí un hipócrita. Yo mismo en mis reflexiones había condenado a Aioria a vagar en una infinidad de amores inexistentes...

- ¡Pero es que ELLA NO LO ENTIENDE! - su voz estaba descompuesta. Se le oía sumamente aguda. - Se ha enterado de... de Saga, de Kanon y... de ti... dice que le he mentido... que no puedo amar de un día para otro... que no puedo pasar de un amor a otro, que me engaño a mí mismo y que nunca he sentido amor... sólo necesidad...

Y no se que decirle porque... ella tiene razón. - Ya, deja de llorar. Tranquilo...

- Milo... ¿Verdad que no es verdad¿Verdad que está equivocada? - y finalmente me mira con esos ojos verdes que han perdido todo su esplendor y se les ve suplicantes.

¿Qué debo hacer... terminar de destruirle con la verdad? Silencio.

- ... No importa lo que yo crea ni lo que ella dice creer. Tu debes de demostrarle que lo que sientes es amor, y tu mejor que nadie debe saber si lo que siente es amor o no...

La verdad, es mi verdad... no la suya... y no puedo atacarle ahora cuando está tan vulnerable con MI verdad...

- ... ¿Y si tiene razón? Me he portado como un idiota... con ella, y... contigo... Milo, lo siento tanto... perdóname... No quise, nunca quise...

- No tienes que disculparte por nada, las cosas no se dieron entre nosotros y talvez fue para bien. Además... yo ya te he perdonado... – las palabras salen solas de mi boca, sin ninguna traba de resentimiento ni odio. Y me siento tan bien... Necesitaba oír esto, y ahora me siento en paz.

- Yo... Milo... – centra sus esmeraldas en mis turquesas y le sonrío - Gracias, nunca... nunca te supe apreciar, talvez si yo...

Aioria está acercando su rostro al mío y yo no me puedo mover. La pared no me deja retroceder, y su peso, mayor al mío, me tiene prisionero sin opción a retirarle delicadamente como en estos momentos de vulnerabilidad se que debo hacer.

Mira mis labios y de nuevo a mis turquesas, y yo muevo la cabeza en negativa, diciéndole que no debe siquiera intentar besarme, que hay otro en mi corazón y que nunca ha sido él... Pero no entiende y me besa de forma delicada al principio para después tratar de adentrarse por completo en mi boca y es ahí donde decido que esto se ha salido de control, y con mis manos le empujo no tan suavemente.

Aioria cae en su costado débilmente y me mira sin entender. - ¿Es qué ya no me quieres?

Me pongo de pie, y firmemente le digo. - No...

- Tu estás conmigo ahora y él no... A él ni le ha importado... Me equivoqué. Saga era... era FALSO y tú... Me equivoqué, debí...

- Eso ya no importa.

- Antes no importaba, hoy si y mañana también, al fin me he dado cuenta...

Me mira intensamente y yo sabiendo que si me quedo puedo oír cosas que antes hubieran regodeado mis oídos pero que hoy sólo le lastimaran a él, me retiro. Pero antes le digo. - No importan hoy, y no importarán tampoco mañana. Buenas noches, espero que se arregle todo con Marín.

- Ya verás que si importará Milo... – dice con una sonrisa tierna.

Lo que me faltaba. Aioria aferrándose a mí como la salvación en su mar de amarguras. Sólo será más dolor para él... Eso pienso mientras camino hacia la salida cuando...

- Camus... – digo muy sorprendido.

Su figura está ahí, inmóvil y ausente. Me mira sin entender con esos zafiros que ahora me están matando, confundido y algo herido. A lo lejos mira a Aioria todavía en el suelo y luego a mí. Niega con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar lejos de mí que me quedo tieso...

¿Qué vio y que no vio Camus¿Qué escuchó y que no escuchó Camus?

Oh no...

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Oh si... Ahora si... no me apedreen porfavor...

Gracias por sus posts, que me animan a continuar esta historia... anuncia que no falta mucho y que puede tener final feliz o triste, todo dependerá de mis ánimos así que recen porque me vaya bien n.n

No me apedreen OO


	9. nunca mas y nada

A riesgo de liarla pues... ni modo... para ganar hay que arriesgarse (o eso me gustaría creer TT). Por una semana próxima de inactividad me he apresurado a actualizar... Espero, menciono de nuevo, no liarla... y si es así... pues siempre existe el botón "editar" no? NO? Espera... esto es fanfiction ToT aquí no hay botón "editar" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

* * *

IX

El eco de sus pasos ensordece mis sentidos y anula todos mis movimientos. Me quedo pasmado, viendo en cámara lenta cómo la persona con la que siempre he soñado estar me da la espalda. Ya sólo puedo ver su cabello y su silueta caminar lejos de mí. Sin palabras compartidas, sin explicaciones balbuceadas y sin miradas de comprensión. Se va, me deja, y me pierdo en el aturdimiento que sofoca a mi mente.

No logro procesar lo que recién ha ocurrido pues siento un remolino en mi estómago que no me deja digerir la reacción de Camus. Admito que soy presa fácil del temor y que he sucumbido al terror de provocar estúpidamente su lejanía. Distingo su cuerpo girar hacia la izquierda y desaparecer. No lo puedo creer... no ahora cuando todo parecía ir tan bien.

Miro todo a mi alrededor con incredulidad y abatimiento. El eco se escucha cada vez mas débil, y su presencia a cada momento se pierde más.

- Milo... – escucho a alguien llamarme y me vuelvo; es Aioria. Todavía hay rastros en sus ojos del llanto recién derramado. Se encuentra ya de pie, y viene hacia mi con una sonrisa bastante agradable para aquel que no ha sufrido por su insensibilidad.

Y es en ese momento cuando por fin salgo de mi letargo y reacciono. Camus en una dirección y Aioria en otra. Si me quedo estaré con Aioria. Si salgo de este lugar seguiré a Camus hasta que el cansancio me haga caer...

- No se que quieras de mí o qué diablos es lo que pretendes al besarme sólo por que sí o al acercarte con esa sonrisa... – digo mirándolo con furia, con lo que se merece.

- Yo te quie... – me interrumpe y se aproxima cada vez más.

- ¡Ya basta! - me detengo por la frustración de verle fingir algo que no entiende, que no siente - Deja las mentiras por un rato. ¡TU no sabes lo que quieres! - ahora el que se queda quieto, sin moverse, es él - ¡Deja de lastimar a los demás con tus chiquillerías! – he perdido la compostura o las ganas de no gritarle. No me importa ya si está herido, no me importa ya el lastimarle.

- No estoy mintiendo... – me dice con cara de angustia y bella incredulidad.

Suspiro y me tranquilizo un poco. Se ve tan perdido, tan débil... Niego con la cabeza.

- Ya no importa si mientes o no. Nunca lo ha hecho. – su mirada le acusa; parece que se derrumba, que se cae pero no puedo hacer nada y ya nunca intentaré hacerlo. - Escúchame bien porque no lo volveré a repetir. Es, la ULTIMA vez que permito que tu inmadurez me provoque un daño... última vez Aioria. No me busques y no aspires a nada conmigo. Nunca. – y le doy la espalda.

No veo su reacción y no la veré porque no permitiré que me haga sentir culpable por un dolor que el cree sentir. Tengo cosas más importantes que arreglar, una persona que mirar, y... sentimientos que, aunque no lo planeé de esta forma, creo que me veré obligado a confesar. Doy dos pasos lentos en los que trato de aclarar mi mente, y miro al frente. Después empiezo a correr hacia la salida, hacia Camus.

Atrás queda el templo de Sagitario, y atrás espero dejar por fin el fantasma de Aioria. Ya no permitiré que me eche todo a perder. Nunca más...

* * *

Hasta el final, Aioria me dio problemas. Me entretuvo unos segundos que ahora me pudieran haber más que servido. Sí.. soy terco y sí... en estos momentos de frustración no admitiré que me quedé pasmado como idiota sin saber qué diablos hacer. Y por tercera vez, sí... escojo echarle toda la culpa a Aioria, porque ahora francamente me conforta más. 

El silencio del ambiente es roto por alguna que otra maldición que escapa de mi boca. He tropezado ya dos veces con la infinidad de escalones construidos sin sentido y mis rodillas se quejan del maltrato que han sufrido. Pero no les pongo atención, de hecho es lo último que me pasa por la cabeza. ¿Dónde está Camus¿Por qué no lo encuentro? La impaciencia provocada por la búsqueda sin hallazgo me está haciendo perder el control.

Y es que... ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo. Vuelvo a la pregunta que hace tanto tiempo ya, me había planteado¿por qué nunca yo?

Estoy harto de todo esto, cansado de luchar contra la marea todo el tiempo. Es como si mi mala estrella siempre se impusiera por sobre todo, arruinándome y hundiéndome cada vez más. Me siento furioso. ¿Te cansarás de fastidiarme alguna vez? Supongo que te detendrás sólo cuando yo ya no me pueda levantar. Eres cruel destino y te odio. Te odio por ser un enclenque tuyo, por merecer tantas cosas y tener pocas, por querer tan sólo un poco y obtener nada. ¿Por qué nunca yo?

Mi emotividad explota en mi interior, pero a mis pies y al deseo de ver a Camus poco le importa. Sigo corriendo y nada me va a detener. Te voy a demostrar "destino" que te has equivocado de persona, que tu puerta no será la que me frene, que por más veces que me quieras tumbar me alzaré de nuevo y no podrás ya detenerme. Ni Aioria, ni tu, ni nadie. No descansaré hasta probarte que tus esfuerzos por hundirme son inútiles y que por más que hagas, siempre estaré aquí aspirando y luchando por lo que merezco tener.

Hoy, por primera vez entiendo la magnitud de lo que fue mi error. Mi felicidad ha estado demasiado tiempo en la palma de los demás. Siendo dependiente, manipulada y mancillada por cualquiera. He sido lastimado y humillado por cosas que yo nunca he provocado. Me he convertido en la víctima de todo, sin tener intención yo de serlo. Pero no más... nunca más.

Acuario está más adelante, y yo llegaré allí de la única manera que siempre he conocido: caminando, pase lo que pase, caminando a pronto paso o a lento paso, pero caminando... siguiendo... superando...

* * *

He pasado ya el templo de capricornio y a pesar de mi euforia, no logro encontrarlo. Me he cansado ya de correr pero sigo haciéndolo aunque en mi corazón la desesperación va en aumento y comienza a almacenarse. Todavía no logro descifrar su reacción y eso es lo que más me aterra. Lo peor puede resultar lo mejor, y lo mejor puede resultar lo peor. 

Si él no está enfadado, si él no está decepcionado... se me romperá el alma. Todas mis ilusiones irán a parar a la basura. Mis sueños terminarán abruptamente...

Si él está enfadado, si él está decepcionado... ¿Cómo hago para mostrarle que yo sólo lo quiero a él entre mis brazos¿Bastará una confesión simplona y sin planeación?

Un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo y vuelvo a la realidad. Tengo frío, mucho frío. Me detengo un poco para examinar la "extraña" situación. La noche brilla con su oscuridad, hay una que otra estrella y la luna se oculta. Más escalones frente a mí, y el templo de acuario a lo lejos. Si no está ahí, no se dónde más buscar...

Mi terror se vuelve a imponer ante aquella vista, y comienzo a pensar en lo que deberé de decir al llegar. Por ello, doy pasos lentos que retardan muy a sabiendas mi llegada a su casa. Conforme más avanzo más soy castigado por el clima. Hace tanto frío... Y tiemblo, no por el frío sino por la impotencia que estoy sintiendo. ¿La barrera que siempre temí provocar está siendo puesta?

Me detengo completamente. Ahí está él. No me ve porque está de espaldas. Sus manos están apoyadas en un pilar, y lógicamente, el frío sentido es su producto. Se da la vuelta lentamente y puedo ver su semblante. Puedo leer una tristeza disfrazada de una inexistente tranquilidad. Si su cosmos no estuviera tan trastornado me hubiera podido engañar...

- Camus... - le llamo suavemente, descubriendo así mi presencia.

Me ve, su labio tiembla, asiente con la cabeza y comienza a escalar los escalones frente a sí. Sin decir nada nuevamente, sin permitirme conocer qué es lo que siente. Estoy ya siguiéndole, cuando escucho su voz un tanto molesta.

- Ya deja de seguirme Milo - serio y tajante es el tono que utiliza... conmigo. Sin siquiera volverse o mirarme sigue su camino.

- Cuando dejes de huir dejaré de seguirte... - mi euforia se está transformando rápidamente en enojo. ¿Por qué tengo que pagar los platos rotos de algo que no hice?

Se voltea molesto y me encara. - No estoy huyendo, no sabes ni siquiera lo que dices. No sabes nada.

- Engáñate tu solo si quieres, pero a mí no. ¿Por qué estás tan molesto conmigo? Yo no he hecho nada...

- ¿No has hecho NADA? - me interrumpe y comienza a reír cínicamente - Pensé todo de ti, todo Milo... menos que fueras un mentiroso... - ahora se le oye tan decepcionado, que mis tripas vilmente se encogen.

- Lo que viste en sagitario es... – comienzo a decir.

- ¿NADA? Siempre supe que había algo entre ustedes dos, lo sabía y nunca me lo dijiste. Yo creí que era tu amigo... y me lo ocultaste...

- ¡Nunca ha habido nada Camus! No seas terco, nunca ha podido haber nada entre él y yo. Él sólo me lastimo... Aioria es un perdido que no sabe lo que quiere... – digo con desesperación.

- Te quiere a ti, es más que obvio. – su mirada se pierde en el suelo.

- Pero yo no lo quiero a él... ¡Maldita sea, por qué no puedes entenderlo! No importa lo que el quiera, importa lo que nosotros queramos. – me le acerco frenéticamente

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Yo creí que... creí que... no... - me mira sólo un instante para perder sus zafiros en el cielo y suspirar cansadamente.

- ¿QUÉ... qué creíste? No te quedes callado, no me dejes así.

- No importa lo que yo haya creído, ya no. Me mentiste y lo besaste. Lo negaste más de una vez y...

- ¡Si viste el beso debes haberme visto empujarlo! Y mis palabras... debiste de haber oído mis palabras.

Sus ojos se alumbran. Tal parece que aquí existe alguien que obedeció a su primer instinto: huir de la realidad, en vez de ponerse a razonar. Y no soy yo. Me mira confuso y yo comienzo a acercarme más.

Me mira ahora parpadeando en más de una ocasión - Soy un idiota... lo siento... no tienes porque explicarme todo esto yo... discúlpame... – azorado se vuelve a enfilar hacia su templo huyendo de mí nuevamente.

Me pregunto... ¿Es este el momento para confesar todo? Diablos, si no lo es... ¿Cuándo lo será?

- ¡Espera! - se vuelve nuevamente y le noto completamente nervioso y apenado. - Yo te quiero explicar... Le he dejado más que claras las cosas a Aioria, si se me acerca le rompo la cara. Camus...

Me interrumpe de nuevo y no me deja terminar. - Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida Milo... no soy tu dueño. – lo último lo dice con un tono que no puedo definir... ¿molesto o triste? - Si quieres estar con Aioria, por mí no hay problema... seguiremos siendo amigos... Discúlpame de nuevo y buenas noches...

Y se vuelve a poner en marcha. "¿Por qué nunca yo?" me vuelve a la cabeza. Pero el "nunca más" también revolotea en mis pensamientos, y eclipsa por completo la desdichada pregunta anterior. Con un valor que francamente no siento, me decido a tomar mi felicidad con y en mis manos.

Camino la distancia que nos separa, le tomo del brazo, lo hago girar y lo sujeto con fuerza hacia mí. Mi boca que pretende decir en esos momentos absolutamente todo, se queda abierta ante la sorpresa de mis propias acciones. El me mira entre nervioso y asustado, esperando que yo diga o haga algo. Pero como me pasó en sagitario, mi mente se queda en blanco. He olvidado las palabras... ¡dios, he olvidado cómo se habla!

Miro su rostro, tomo aire y sin entender cómo mis turquesas no pueden despegarse de la visión de esa boquita entreabierta. Vislumbro por fin la oportunidad de lo que siempre quise hacer y siguiendo el instinto más que la razón, pego mis labios con los suyos en un movimiento rápido.

Pensando que un golpe vendrá pronto y que jamás volveré a gozar de este contacto, disfruto cada rincón de esos labios tan finos y tan dulces con mucho ahínco. Memorizando cada sensación y cada toque. Diciéndole con ese beso todo lo que siento por él. Pero no sólo mis labios cobran vida, sino que también mis manos. Ansiosas por ser partícipes de esta sensación que me proyecta al cielo, sujetan su rostro con devoción profundizando así el contacto y evitando el más que probable escape de Camus.

Y lo que siempre soñé y nunca esperé sentir sucede, haciéndome abrir los ojos en completa sorpresa. Mi cintura es acariciada con fervor de arriba abajo por otro par de manos que también puedo calificar de ansiosas. Sus labios corresponden mi beso con un fervor que supera al mío y sus ojos... sus ojos están completamente cerrados.

Pero la sensación vence la sorpresa por lo que vuelvo a cerrar mis párpados para hundirme de nuevo, pero esta vez en las caricias que sus desesperados labios me regalan.

Después de segundos que nunca olvidaré en los que nuestros labios se entregaron y conocieron por primera vez, nos separamos lentamente. Mis manos bajan hasta acariciar su cuello lentamente, y mi frente queda pegada a la suya. No quiero dejarle, no quiero separarme ni un momento de él, no quiero romper el contacto con su piel. Suspiro y abro finalmente los ojos encontrándome con aquellos zafiros tan profundos que ahora comienzo a conocer.

- Camus... yo te quiero, sólo a ti... - me pierdo en su sonrisa - Siempre te he querido, y no ha habido nadie más aquí. – tomo su mano y la coloco sobre mi pecho.

- Yo también te quiero Milo... pero... no se cómo pasó todo esto, no quiero lastimarte y no se... Aioria...

- Aioria no importa. Él no es nada para mí. Sólo se ha metido en mi vida una y otra vez para complicármelo todo... pero a pesar de eso, siempre he sabido que te quiero sólo a ti... – me acerco y le robo un beso nuevamente, que me corresponde con urgencia pero antes de permitirme entrar por completo se separa lentamente.

- Tengo que pensar todo esto... Debo estar seguro, no quiero perder tu amistad. Eres tan importante para mí y no quiero que mi inexperiencia te lastime... – acaricia mi mejilla.

- Déjame estar contigo, no me importa que me lastimes...

- Pero a mí si, no tienes idea cuánto...

- ¿Entonces... qué hacemos? - pregunto ansioso.

- ¿Podrías esperarme un poco? Entiendo si no quieres...

Lo abrazo con fuerza, y sin temor por primera vez a estar fuera de lugar. - Te espero todo el tiempo que quieras... sólo... no tardes mucho - ambos reímos - ¿va?

- Va. – me sonríe y me besa en la mejilla, para después correr los tantos escalones que le hacen falta para llegar a su hogar. Me dice adiós y desaparece de mi vista.

El frío ha desaparecido del ambiente...

* * *

Ha pasado menos de un día, y ya encuentro difícil esto de esperar. Primero, porque no se que diablos significa. Segundo, porque no tengo idea de qué se supone que puedo hacer o no hacer en este tiempo de espera. Y tercero porque... ya lo quiero ver y... besar, una y otra vez. Me he vuelto un adicto a sus labios y estoy tan ansioso por probarlos de nuevo. Sí... ahora peco de cursi, y sí... soy la misma persona que se burlaba de Dita y Dm. 

¿Qué puedo decir? El amor todo lo cambia.

Todavía tengo algo de miedo porque a ciencia cierta no se cual será la contestación de Camus o cuánto tardará en decidirse. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que he hecho todo lo posible y todo lo que ha estado en mis manos...

- ¿Milo estás aquí? - ¡ES EL¡Es Camus!

Salgo de la cama de un salto, y me coloco algo más que sólo los boxers que traigo puestos. No pregunten qué me puse porque sinceramente no lo se. Me veo al espejo, acomodo un poco mis cabellos y salgo corriendo a recibirle.

- Hola... ¿Lo has pensado ya... tan pronto? - no se si puedo abrazarle y besarle ahora, pero confieso que me estoy muriendo por hacerlo. Trae unos vaqueros despintados, y una camiseta de botones blanca. Se ve tan bien...

- No... – me sonríe extrañamente con tristeza y no entiendo - Vine a traerte esto. – alza su mano y me ofrece un sobre sellado.

Lo tomo y estoy a punto de abrirlo cuando toma mis manos y niega con la cabeza. - ¿Podrías leerlo cuando me vaya? Ahí te explico todo...

- ¿Qué significa esto? - pregunto con un hilo de voz.

- No te angusties, no todavía. Yo... Milo, si estás cerca no puedo pensar con claridad. – mira mis labios - Debo irme un tiempo para aclarar todo lo que pasa por mi mente...

- Pero... ¿Por qué tienes que marcharte? Juro que me alejaré... no te presionaré...

Me abraza. - Confía en mí... Es lo mejor para los dos... Además, no es cómo que me marche por mucho tiempo... sólo el suficiente...

Lo sujeto por la cintura. - Pero... Camus... ¿Cuánto tiempo es el suficiente? No te quiero lejos...

Se separa de mí con delicadeza. - Digamos que "talvez" no me tarde tanto... – ambos sonreímos al recordar el primer "talvez" que me dio () - Es en serio... tengo que procesar muchas cosas y descubrir otras. Aioria...

- ¿Sigues desconfiando de mí acaso?

- No es eso... No confío en él y sólo míralo, no creo poder competir con él...

- Camus, no seas tonto... Aioria nunca podría siquiera competir contigo. Tu lo superas en todos los sentidos, eres real, eres guapísimo, - sonríe – eres inteligente, eres auténtico, eres tú... Y yo me enamoré de ti, y soy ciego a cualquier otro...

- No quiero revolver las cosas más, pero... – suspira frustrado - pero no puedo irme sin besarte. - y es ahora él quien me roba un beso. Nuestro primer beso tierno, lleno de delicadeza, de lentitud en nuestras caricias, de eterna duración.

Nos separamos, me mira y se despide. - Volveré pronto, espérame.

Y se va...

CONTINUARA

* * *

() segundo o tercer capítulo... "talvez"... no recuerdo bien nn 

Bien... si... me quedó super cursi y si... nunca había escrito algo tan cursi... lo siento ToT

Pero bueno... esta es una historia de amor... o desamor muahahahahahahaha

Muchas gracias a los que me dejaron post... la vd es que me había desanimado bastante... muchas gracias de nuevo.

Besotes

Aurora


	10. FINAL

Antes que nada, un agradecimiento especial (justo como ella es) a mi compañera de grupo (Sargent Pepper's Lonely Heart's Club Band), Yoda Lennon Black (vicks n.n)... Vicks... en verdad, gracias por el apoyo que me has dado con esta historia (y analizando... siempre me apoyas...). Por decirme tantas cosas lindas de mi estilo que no... no son ciertas...

¿Por qué me tardé tanto en postear el final?

1.- Realmente no sabía como terminarlo..., no quería que fuera un final común y corriente... ya juzgarán ustedes...  
2.- Me centré en un one-shot que hice de otra pareja, me centré tanto que ya no podía volver a la sintonía de este Milo x Camus que había creado... Decidí esperar a volverme a conectar con la historia para que los personajes no parecieran diferentes o cambiados...  
3.- Eee... momentos difíciles... ya superados...  
4.- Cuando comencé a ver que el tiempo en verdad pasaba y que no escribía una sola página, me angustié y fue cuando de verdad me esforzé en idear el final... La primera parte que leerán es algo muy personal, y sí... siendo sincera, realmente me daba miedo compartirla... ¿por qué? No lo sé... Pero es algo que me nació... y si la vuelvo a leer en un rato y no me agrada (como me ha sucedido jojo), no me importará, porque en el momento en el que la escribí sentí que algo me abandonaba y me dejaba ser...  
5.- La situación de la primera parte se me hacia difícil de describir porque nunca he estado cerca de una cosa así... soy niña buena... vicks me ayudó mucho con esto... me corrigió algunas cosas, y me dio los tips de cosas que se sienten o como es en realidad...  
6.- Terminada la primera parte venía la segunda donde según mis planes originales en la introducción debía explicar algo... y bueno, lo expliqué pero no se... no me termina de convencer... ya verán...  
7.- La segunda parte fue una cosa difícil de escribir o.o...muy difícil... porque no quería algo elaborado e irreal... quería algo humano, real y espontáneo... no diálogos preciosos que no llevan a ningún lado...

Gracias a todas las personas que me estuvieron siguiendo con sus posts... realmente hasta que he comenzado a escribir me he dado cuenta del apoyo que un simple post representa... si no hubiera sido por ustedes chics, me hubiera frustrado por escribir algo personal y lo hubiera guardado en una gabeta para que nadie más lo leyera... Ahora bien, muchas gracias a mis lectores anónimos... Kari Mar dice que existen y yo le creo n.n... Un abrazo muy grande ... 

Por cierto... ¿Alguien que está leyendo esto, es fan de los Beatles o le gustan? Si la respuesta es afirmativa, favor de comunicarse conmigo, tengo una pequeña sorpresita y... proposición

X – Final

Desde que se marchó, hace tan sólo unos cinco días realmente, he releído vez tras vez la carta que me dejó. Suspiro cansadamente tras repasar de nuevo sus palabras pues no hay claridad que revele alguna luz en su escrito. Sueños y pesadillas envuelven mi mente en un frenesí sin final y sin descanso; ilusiones que me arropan y temores que me desmoronan. Todo pensamiento, triste o esperanzador, me acecha y no me queda más que aguardar.

He encontrado tanto significado a tan pocas letras, que me he visto arrastrado, sin yo saber en realidad como, al terreno espinoso de la duda. Busco mensajes ocultos donde no los hay y me pierdo a mí mismo al pensar que talvez esta hoja blanca es la clave de mi suerte. Si tan sólo pudiera escuchar el tono de su voz recitando su propia carta, haciendo cada pausa y cada énfasis en las palabras correctas... podría adivinar sus intenciones. No estaría yo, como ahora, colgando de un hilo por la ansiedad en mi divina espera por él.

Llego ahora a la nueva conclusión de que no hay peor sentimiento que la incertidumbre. Es ella quien azota mi corazón como un ventarrón de otoño, arrastrando lejos las hojas de mi vida. En verdad quisiera que se llevara tan sólo las hojas secas, aquellas que deseo olvidar y que alguna vez llegaron a carcomerme. Pero el otoño todo lo arrastra, hasta lo que no quisiera...

Por ello me sujeto al hilo del tiempo que promete traerme al invierno... traerlo a él...

La cruel incógnita me tiene debatiéndome en la infinitud de jugarretas que el destino me puede tirar. Y siendo mi vida como ha sido en estos últimos meses, mi corazón late expectante tratando de convencer a la razón de que no hay motivo real para esperar lo peor.

Sufro de una intranquilidad que no me deja estar y que me a aislado, en estos días, de los que me rodean. No tengo ganas de ver a los demás, porque se que me lloverán preguntas que no sabré responder. Lo único que gano al escucharlas es más tormento para mi pobre cerebro que está exhausto de darle tantas vueltas al mismo "problema".

"¿Dónde está Camus?"

Por piedad que no sé dónde está Camus; no sé qué lugar bendijo con su respiración. No lo aclaró nunca, ni en las palabras nerviosas que me dirigió antes de marcharse, ni en el tierno beso que me robó, ni en la carta que se encarga de alentar una expectación que en cada día que se demora va en aumento... Me conoce tan bien que no lo confesó; sabía que terminaría siguiéndole aunque fuera en silencio.

"¿Por qué se marchó?"

¿Me preguntan a mí? Vayan con Athena, ella fue quien le dio permiso de caminar lejos de este recinto, lejos de mí. Con palabras no sé explicar el por qué de su marcha, y mientras más lo reflexiono y lo pienso, menos lógico me parece. Pero hay algo que me dice que es lo mejor y que debo seguir como hasta ahora, luciendo una paciencia que no existe. La razón jamás alcanzaría para develar el misterio de un sentimiento confundido, y mucho menos cuando quien reflexiona está igual de perdido. Él volverá, eso lo sé, y me traerá una respuesta.

"¿Te dejó dicho algo?"

Sólo lo que sus acciones reflejan: que se marchó. Nuestro diálogo fue poco, y se vio tiernamente suplantado por la unión de nuestros labios. Las palabras que salieron de su puño y letra son pocas y escuetas. Dijo que ha cometido la falta más embargante (sea esto algo que no sé definir) de su filosofía y que se alegra de haberla cometido conmigo, que el sentimiento que he despertado no ha sido la perdición que él creía.

Sí... suena alentador, claro... cuando no has leído el resto de su carta... Las líneas siguen, diciéndome, mientras algo se estruja dentro de mí, que no puede definir ese sentimiento y mucho menos el grado de profundidad. Admite que tiene miedo, porque su corazón le ha confesado temeroso que depende demasiado de mí, de mi presencia y de mis sonrisas. Termina provocándome un vuelco en el corazón con las siguientes líneas:

"... me gustaría que el amor fuera siempre suficiente, pero hay tantas cosas más por pensar y considerar. No busco hacerte sufrir, y si lo estoy haciendo lo lamento... sólo trato de ser honesto. Te mereces a alguien que no dude y que no vacile, y realmente no se si yo pueda ser ese alguien..."

Realmente no sé nada, y el no hacerlo me está matando de ansiedad. No quiero mirar, en unos años hacia atrás y asentir melancólicamente mientras le veo, aceptando que fue y será siempre mi amor platónico... imposible, perfecto e inalcanzable. No quiero... de verdad que no quiero. Y tristemente me queda tan sólo la esperanza de que su regreso será fructífero y su tardanza recompensada.

No me di cuenta en qué momento el sol se perdió entre las nubes y la luz se extinguió. Es ya de noche y puedo ver la luna llena junto a tres estrellas que no logran opacar el brillo de ésta. A lo lejos el pequeño pueblo, que a la luz del satélite, luce más hermoso y acogedor. ¿Estará acuario allá?

**-¿Viendo el horizonte Milo? **-la voz de Kanon me saca de mis cavilaciones y me hace enfocar la vista hacia él. Sus largos cabellos son despeinados por el viento, su tez está algo pálida y su andar me desconcierta un poco. Con cierta dificultad llega hasta el tronco caído en el cual estoy reposando.

Mi lugar especial fuera del santuario y fuera del pueblo. Mi lugar neutral donde los parajes abundan y el pasto es siempre verde se ve infectado ahora por su presencia. Con él aquí, ha dejado de ser especial...

Se sienta con pesadez, yo me pongo de pie y el olor a alcohol llega a mi nariz.

**-¿Por qué... te vas? -**pregunta torpemente.

**-... Porque ya es tarde, y porque no tengo nada que decirte. -**parece como si le hubiera dado una bofetada en el rostro. Sus ojos verdes me miran confusos, falsos, y yo ahora no tengo ganas de irme. Tengo ganas de quedarme y de decir tantas cosas...

**-Me he dado cuenta...** –tose**-. Me he dado cuenta de que... me has... estado e-evitando última-mente... **-su mano izquierda se pasea por su frente y puedo notar que el pulso le tiembla.

**-¿Últimamente? Te he estado evitando desde hace meses... sólo que las cosas cambiaron y por ello, hasta ahora, te das cuenta. **-digo con algo de amargura y burla mientras él ladea su cabeza, con su brazo sosteniéndola, para después mirarme sin entender**-. Te disculpé de muchas cosas, y me alejé sabiendo que era lo mejor para nuestra "amistad". –**hago una pausa y veo con detenimiento su deplorable estado. Sus ojeras son tan grandes, sus ojos tan perdidos, su cabello tan revuelto y por la mano que ahora tiene en su estómago puedo adivinar que está a punto de vomitar-. **Ahora no te soporto cerca, y me alejo sabiendo que es lo mejor para mí. **

Se vuelve a poner de pie, ahora con violencia, y veo que hace un esfuerzo por no caer. Sus brazos caen torpemente a un lado de sus costados y algo encorvado me dice con voz encendida**- VENGO A ARREGLAR LAS COSAS CONTIGO Y... ¿¡ASI ME PAGAS? **–patea el tronco con fuerza y después de elevarse un metro hacia mí termina por caer partido en dos trozos.

**-Tú no viniste a arreglar las cosas... –** le miro divertido por su arranque, digno de cáncer pero no de géminis-. **Paseabas por aquí completamente borracho sin esperanza de llegar hasta tu casa, me viste y pensaste que este estúpido te llevaría a rastras hacia donde tú se lo pidieras... **-estoy frente a él y no puedo darle la espalda para largarme. Sólo puedo reaccionar a su altivez y a todo el pesar que a él le he atribuido en los últimos tiempos.

**- ... ¡Eres un maldito...**

**-Cuidado con lo que dice tu ebria boca, no vayas a salir lastimado...**

Ridículamente, se pone en posición de combate pero no puede aguantar siquiera tener los dos brazos levantados así que termina sólo con un brazo a mediana altura-. **YO que siempre me preocupé por ti y que SIEMPRE te apoyé en...**

**-¡EN NADA! **- mis dedos se retuercen, y si él no hubiera escogido ese momento para caerse estúpidamente hacia atrás, hubiera sido probable que mi puño se alzara. Me le acerco peligrosamente y con ira**-. ¡Mírate! -**le digo con desprecio en mi voz-. **¡Das asco! ¡No eres nada! Eres simplemente un idiota que no tolera que los demás sean felices. **– niego con la cabeza**-. Provocas problemas sólo para sentirte importante en tu miserable vida, en la que todos tienen que girar a la par de tu mundo. Todo tiene que ser sobre ti, siempre... siempre eres tú Kanon... siempre eres tú primero y no te importa nadie. **–termino con un tono de pesadumbre y dolor**-. Tus amigos son sólo muñecos en tus manos, muñecos que despiertan lo peor de ti cuando brillan más que tú**. -desde el suelo, Kanon me mira por primera vez con sinceridad, con odio en sus verdes orbes. Y yo tomo una bocanada de aire, por pronunciar semejantes palabras teñidas de tanto resentimiento.

**-Eres... un mal-maldito rencoroso Milo... eso es todo lo que eres. –** trata de ponerse en pie pero no lo consigue, ha perdido el equilibrio totalmente**-. No toleras que todo lo que has querido haya sido mío, y que todos sieeeeeeeeeeeempre me prefieran a mí...**

**- Seré todo lo que tu quieras Kanon... todo menos rencoroso. Y lo sabes...** - niego con la cabeza-, **sabes bien de cuantas cosas no me quejé, de tantos reclamos que nunca salieron de mis labios por creerme a mí mismo un envidioso... a cuantas cosas renuncié sólo por tu ponerles la vista encima... cuantas historias me contabas de tus aventuras sabiendo que me lastimabas. **-una lagrima se desliza suavemente por mi mejilla pero no tardo en removerla con mi mano porque sé que esto no ha terminado**-. Yo nunca te importé, así como tú ahora no me importas a mí. La diferencia es que yo no voy por el mundo con una máscara de ángel despreocupado... A mí no me importa si los demás creen que soy una mierda por golpearte en estos momentos o por decirte todo lo que pienso...** –inhalo profundo-. **No necesito la adoración de los demás para vivir a gusto, como tú... que en verdad eres de la peor mierda que he conocido en mi vida.** -se remueve en el suelo como la víctima que no es y yo sólo puedo seguir utilizando mi lengua para decir lo que por dentro hierve dentro de mí**-. Te detesto y seré feliz el día en el que todos descubran cómo eres en realidad. Te veré llorar como me has visto tú a mí, y seguiré tu ejemplo...** –sonrío-, ** me largaré, dejándote en el horror de tu soledad**.

**-Tú... tú... tú eres un maldito... mal agradecido... yo...** –a duras penas consigue ponerse de pie, pero su figura permanece encorvada y se ladea balbuceando-, **yo... no sé de donde viene tanto rencor... Sí... **–comienza a reír furioso**-, e-eres un rencoroso y un envi-vidioso... no... no puedes aceptar que yo... que yo siempre te gané.. te gané. ** –su mirada esmeralda se enciende-. **Te gané todo lo que querías... y te duele... te duele tanto que ahora sólo te retuerces... víbora mal agradecida...**

No logro contenerme ni un segundo más y corto los pasos que nos separan. No importa si está borracho y no importa si no sabe lo que dice, sólo importa lo que yo quiero y ahora sólo quiero golpearlo.

Lo sujeto violentamente por el cuello de su camisa, lo tengo a tan sólo unos milímetros de mi cara y me toca hablar a mí**- ¡NUNCA! ¡Nunca hiciste nada por mí! ¡Jamás! **-me mira burlonamente-. **Y lo único... lo único Kanon...** –mi voz se quiebra un segundo-, **lo único que jamás te pedí... Olvidaste el favor que comiéndome el orgullo te pedí... Ni siquiera por ser yo tu amigo pudiste hacer una excepción... **

Demasiado harto de ver un rostro que me da tanto asco le suelto y vuelve a caer al suelo

**-Milo...** -lo miro fijamente, con tristeza en mis ojos... la furia se ha disipado después de sacar tanta basura de mi interior**-, no lo olvidé.** -ríe burlonamente-. **Mientras le hablaba a Camus recordaba tu voz pidiéndome que me limitara con él... Pero **–mira al cielo-, **me gustaba ¿sabes? –**hace una pausa cruel**-. Así que, fue mejor besarle que poner atención a tu voz...**

No hay palabras que puedan ayudarme a describir el desgarre del cual mi pecho es víctima. Las ganas de golpearle no están y no hay lugar en mis ojeras para más lagrimas. En verdad llegué a creer que me había tenido estima y que había sido mi amigo en ocasiones, que talvez me era más fácil culparle de mis problemas y que yo me comportaba como un niño al que le han quitado su paleta. Hoy, veo al fin que todo lo que le he dicho cara a cara no ha sido fruto de mi rencor, ni de mi imaginación. Disfrutó mientras trataba de arrebatarme lo que más he querido y lo único que le pedí que no tocara.

Al cabo de conocerle supe de sus manías y de sus defectos, y lo acepté porque... eso hacen los amigos... No dije nunca nada hasta que vi sus ojos fijarse en mi niño zafiros. Ahí sufrí, y muchas noches perdí el sueño pensando en si debía hablar con Kanon acerca de lo que yo sentía por Camus. Y después de mucho meditarlo llegué al templo que comparte con Saga y le hablé de acuario y mis sentimientos. Me comí mi orgullo y aparté mi dignidad mientras le pedía que limitara su trato con él... que no lo mirara ni lo tratara como lo hacía con los demás... como una presa...

Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y aquí estamos ahora, él, borracho en el suelo y yo, de pie aceptando el embiste de algo que nunca debí aceptar... Después de un pequeño silencio, retomamos la discusión que dejamos...

**-Me alegra que seas sincero aunque sea sólo por hoy y aunque sea sólo porque te encuentras en un estado que no te permite fingir... Lo que me has dicho duele y todavía no termino de creerlo. Te creí culpable de algo que no era en realidad tu intención hacer, pero ahora te escucho y sólo puedo creer que eres una basura ruin y cruel... **

-**¡Ya cállate!** - patea el suelo como el niño malcriado y egoísta que es.

Pero yo sigo mirándolo con un sentimiento que no logro distinguir entre el mar de tristeza, melancolía e incredulidad de los cuales soy ahora víctima.

**-No te bastó causarme tanto daño mientras alejabas con tus sonrisas a todos los que se me acercaban... Tenías que quitarme a lo único que quería, a lo que siempre quise...** –y exploto finalmente con emotividad en cada palabra-. ¡**NO PUEDO CREER QUE DESPUÉS DE VER MI SUPLICA NO TE HAYA IMPORTADO EN ABSOLUTO**! - aparto mi mirada de su triste silueta, y más para mí que para él sigo hablando-. **¿¡Qué no hubiera hecho yo por ti... por mi amigo Kanon? –**vuelvo a enfocar mis ojos hacia él y con tristeza le digo**-. Te aprecié tanto... y pensé que tú a mí también...**

-**Sí... sí fuimos amigos... yo te-te...** –parpadea dos o tres veces, parece que con cada segundo que pasa le cuesta más trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos-, **yo te apreciaba... también. Sólo... me e-equivoqué... **

**-¿Sólo te equivocaste? –**niego con la cabeza**-. Me pregunto si algún día podrás dejar de fingir... **

**-E-estoy siendo... sincero.** -me dice con gravedad.

-**¡BASTA YA! Date cuenta de una vez que ya no puedes engañarme como antes... Si me hubieras querido aunque fuera tan sólo un poco, si sólo me hubieras tenido el aprecio que dices me tenías... no hubieras podido acercártele a Camus. No hubieras tenido el corazón para hacerlo...**

-**¡No pude controlarme!** -me dice mientras se sujeta con más fuerza la boca de su estómago.

**-No... no era cuestión de control... era de respeto, cosa que tú nunca has podido conocer. Te pedí un solo sacrificio de tu ego, UNO, y tu no lo querías maldición... ¡TU NO LO QUERIAS! No lo querías como YO lo hacía y lo hago... Y aún así... no te importó. Pensaste que al besarle me romperías el corazón y que al despedirlo, como siempre haces, me harías sentir miserable... Lo pensaste, lo sabías... ¡Y NO TE IMPORTÓ! **

Kanon se arquea y comienza a vomitar, un espectáculo detestable que no deseo presenciar. Con todo dicho ya, lo dejo como prometí hacerlo y como lo haré de ahora en adelante. Un fantasma más que he despedido al fin de mi vida... Mañana no recordará nada, y si lo hace fingirá no hacerlo. Triste, pero así será... Me dirijo a mi templo, a pesar de todo, con melancolía y tristeza...

Es de mañana, el sol en lo alto y yo en mi cama sintiendo las sábanas blancas sobre mi piel. Llevo una hora mirando el techo a pesar de que no hay nada especial en el. Se podría decir que estoy algo desanimado por lo que escuché ayer por la noche y que mientras más pienso las cosas menos ganas me dan de comenzar el día.

Pensé que sería un alivio dejar escapar todas esas cosas que salieron de mi boca pero tristemente no lo fue. Supongo que en alguna parte de mi interior esperaba estar equivocado y el escuchar lo que Kanon me dijo, ebrio o sobrio, me afectó más de lo que hubiera querido. A pesar de todo en verdad le tenía afecto y muy enterrada tenía yo la idea de que las cosas terminarían arreglándose. Por otra parte, no me arrepiento de lo que dije. Lo volvería a decir y a gritar si pudiera...

No me queda más que regocijarme por el mar de tribulaciones que es mi vida y de la cual soy protagonista. Si tuviera una vida normal llena de alegrías, la monotonía, francamente, provocaría mi suicidio. He aprendido a aceptar lo bueno y lo malo, aunque no siempre me guste o me agrade, o aunque no siempre termine bien. Lo que debo agradecer es que todo, por más complicado o sencillo, tiene un"final" y que son mis decisiones las que me llevan a el.

El dolor ya no es parte de mi vida, aunque debo admitir que sigue ahí como retrato fiel de una experiencia que, espero, me servirá de recordatorio para lo que venga. Ahora sé que olvidar es posible... me pregunto si alguna vez podré perdonar también... ¿Tiempo al tiempo? Eso espero...

Pero mientras las heridas sanan y el corazón reposa, mi mente enloquece por la pregunta que el tedio me arroja... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? ¿Acaso debo creer ciega y optimistamente que ya nada puede salir mal? ¿O debo llorar por ser el condenado que lleva a cuestas la cruz de una soledad que no desea?

En nada ayuda perder la cabeza en divagaciones tristes y frustrantes, así como también en nada ayuda pensar que todo irá perfecto y que las cosas se darán porque yo sabré como llevarlas. Las dos opciones son actitudes y sólo eso; perspectivas. Ninguna de ellas me aleja o me acerca de lo que quiero... La única diferencia es lo que provocan en mí, esperanza y desesperanza. Por dios... escojo la esperanza.

Debo creer y no llorar; seguir y no mirar atrás; olvidar y no odiar...

Salgo de mi habitación y me tumbo en el sofá que adorna el espacio donde tengo una televisión. Estoy cansado y sin mucho ánimo cojo el control para ver un programa que no me interesa ver. Me paso una mano por el cabello y justo antes de oprimir el botón de encendido percibo un pequeño ruido. Me giro y encuentro una figura que me da la espalda y que camina sigilosamente hacia mi habitación.

Una figura con un cabello largo de tonalidades claras y fuertes; un cabello que se eleva en cada paso que da con cuidado; un cabello más verde que azul y más azul que verde. Con gracia se desliza, un paso tras otro, y se detiene al llegar al umbral de la puerta de mi cuarto. Recarga su mano blanca y larga en el marco de madera e inclina la cabeza como si estuviera observando algo fijamente.

Inconsciente es de que yo le miro en silencio incapaz de decir algo. Él está aquí como lo he estado deseando y me encuentro impávido ante la sorpresa de tenerle de nuevo tan cerca. En mi cabeza rondan muchas cosas por decir pero ninguna sale de mi boca, así que me limito a mirarle, dispuesto a comprender el motivo por el que está de pie en la puerta de mi habitación.

Pasan algunos segundos en los que me doy cuenta de que estoy ansioso por escucharle. No puedo estar así, teniéndolo cerca y sin poder mirar sus ojos...

-**¿Camus?** -le llamo susurrando su nombre desde el sillón.

Su postura se endereza sorprendida por mi voz, su rostro gira y puedo ver esos zafiros confundidos de nuevo. Se ve tan gracioso, como un niño pequeño sorprendido con las manos en la masa...

-**Siento haber entrado así... creí que...** –ahora su cuerpo queda de frente a mí, pero todavía hay una distancia grande entre nosotros.

-**¿Creíste que dormía?** -pregunto divertido ante la idea de acuario mirando una cama abultada sólo por las sábanas.

-**Yo...** –se sonroja pues adivino que su intención era mirarme mientras descansaba

-**¿Tú...?** -su ceño se frunce un poco al verme a punto de estallar en risa por su actitud.

-**Supongo que te confundí con el bulto que hay sobre la cama.** – ahora es él quien sonríe burlonamente.

-**Confundes músculo con bulto acuario.** – digo socarronamente.

-**Yo diría que "gordo" con bulto pero...**

-**¿A sí?** -me cruzo de brazos fingiendo molestia y él comienza a acercarse al sillón.

-**Sí, se ve que no te has ejercitado en mi ausencia...** –se sienta a mi lado.

-**Tonto...**

-**Orgulloso...**

-**Torpe...**

-**Niño...**

-**Cabezota...** –y por fin le arranco una hermosa sonrisa que abre el cuadro de una pequeña carcajada.

-**Siempre logras hacerme reír...**

-**Siempre me ha encantado verte reír...** –le miro fijamente y él, apenado, dirige la mirada a su regazo, conservando todavía esa sonrisa que me fascina provocar.

**-Camus...** –vuelvo a llamarlo; él alza su cabeza y me mira entre atento y nervioso-. **¿Por qué? **-parpadea sin comprender del todo y yo guardo silencio unos segundos, tratando de poner las palabras en orden-. **Hay algo que me dice que alejarnos fue lo correcto entonces, pero... –**bajo la mirada al suelo**-, no logro comprender tus motivos... –**vuelvo a enfocar mis turquesas en su rostro**-. ¿Por qué te fuiste? -**digo con un tono que a mi ver resultó demasiado dulce.

Él apoya su espalda en el respaldo y se remueve un poco en el sillón. Abre su boca, me mira y la vuelve a cerrar. Pasa saliva y me habla ** -Me gustaría decir que mi sensatez hizo lo que mejor le pareció pero...** –me sonríe-, **tuve miedo Milo...**

Mis ojos se abren aún más por el asombro -**¿Miedo?** -él asiente-. **¿De... de mí?** – pregunto algo asustado.

**-¡No! Por supuesto que no... de ti no. Bueno... de la situación en general. –**inclino mi cabeza diciéndole así que no he entendido lo que ha dicho**-. Fue diferente... –**mira hacia el frente**–. Todo lo que ocurría cuando estaba contigo era diferente. No me sentía igual cuando estabas y cuando te ibas. Te extrañaba a todas horas, nuestras risas, nuestras pláticas... todo lo que hacíamos. –**me mira al fin, con una pequeña tonalidad carmín en sus mejillas**-. Y no lo quise ver, no lo quise asumir. Me hice el desentendido de todo lo que sentía, lo ignoré tanto que me llegué a creer el cuento de que eras sólo un amigo, el mejor... **

Guarda silencio y yo estoy que me muero porque continúe. Pero el niño zafiros calla y no se lo que es prudente... Continúa finalmente...

-**La vida era sencilla, éramos amigos y yo te tenía cerca. No había lugar para malentendidos. –**hace una pausa y toma aire**-. Hasta que te encontré besándote con Aioria.** –sus labios se tuercen en una mueca de desagrado.

**-¡Yo no lo besé!** -le interrumpo algo ofendido.

**-Ya lo sé...** –dice irritado-. **Es sólo que no se olvida; la imagen no sale de mi cerebro.** -se pasa una mano por el flequillo-. **Me descoloqué. Sólo los veía besándose, fue como si esa imagen se quedara estática... No sabía qué hacer, quería irrumpir, separarlos, golpearle, insultarte... Y me paralicé cuando comprendí que no tenía derecho de hacer aquello, al fin y al cabo yo mismo me había convencido de que éramos sólo amigos. –**suspira**-. Me quedé ahí total e irónicamente frío... Luego apareciste en el corredor con esa cara de... niño pequeño... y... sólo pude largarme de ahí. –**me mira**-. Ya sabes lo que pasó después.**

-**Entonces... ¿Tenías miedo de aceptar tus sentimientos?** -pregunto como si estuviera pidiendo la hora, cuando en mi mente un foco de esperanza comienza a prenderse.

-**No... Bueno, sí... Pero no...** –me muerdo mis labios pues estoy a punte de reír y él lo nota-. **¡No te rías!** -dice graciosamente al tiempo que me pega en la cara con un cojín que se encontraba en el suelo.

**-¡No me estoy riendo!** -le digo con una sonrisota del tamaño del mundo a la vez que le aviento el cojín.

**-Bruto...**

**-Miedoso...**

**-Pelos de espantapájaros... **

**-¡¿QUÉ!** -y comienza a reír por mi indignación. Podría estar así toda la vida, riendo junto a él y teniéndolo junto a mí...

Las carcajadas desaparecen y sólo quedamos nosotros dos mirándonos sin saber qué hacer. **-Te extrañé...** –es todo lo que atino a balbucear.

**-Yo, también.** –se muerde los labios y mis ojos ya no pueden desviarse de esa visión. Sin darme cuenta me voy acercando dispuesto a volver a probar aquello de lo que me he visto privado y estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando él ladea su rostro. Totalmente apenado vuelvo a mi lugar inicial.

**-Lo siento...** –me oigo decir con una voz temerosa que no reconozco como mía-. **Creí que... **

**-No... Ha sido mi culpa, no me he explicado bien... **

Y ahora soy yo quien tiene ganas de echarse a correr porque no quiero escuchar lo que va a decirme a continuación. No quiero escuchar palabras de consuelo que retumbarán en mis oídos por la noche y que me atormentarán el sueño. No él... No Camus... todos menos él...

-**Quiero estar contigo pero... no sé como. A pesar de el tiempo que he tenido para resolver esto en mi mente, no lo he conseguido. Todo es diferente y todo es desconocido. Me preocupa esto que siento, esto que me agita cuando te acercas o cuando no te tengo cerca. Es demasiado para lidiar... si sólo pudiera ser como antes... **

Yo lo escucho pero no proceso. Estoy mirando el suelo y oigo su voz en la lejanía. Me estoy cerrando a todo lo que sucede porque no quiero que mi mente grabe el sonido de su voz y la imagen de su rostro mientras me dice que es mejor ser amigos...

**-Milo, háblame... por favor...**

Salgo de mi encierro al escuchar una súplica en su voz cosa que me parte el corazón y que no puedo ignorar. Se lo que se siente pedir algo y...

**-Debes hacer lo que creas correcto. –**me pongo de pie a pesar de que me estoy rompiendo en pedazos**-. No puedo tomar decisiones por ti... –**lo miro fijamente**-. Pero no puedes pedirme que las cosas sean como antes... No puedes, porque yo no puedo cumplirlo. –**aparto la mirada un segundo para volverlo a mirar**-. Ha sido demasiado... bueno y lindo como para poder olvidarlo... **–trata de interrumpirme pero lo detengo con un gesto de mi mano, debo continuar-.** Ya no puedo ser tu amigo pues nunca voy a poder borrar de mi mente los besos que hemos compartido o los momentos que hemos vivido... No puedo fingir que nada ha ocurrido... **

Él guarda silencio, todavía sentado en el sillón y yo debo terminar la conversación** -Lo siento mucho... Con tu permiso, iré a dar una vuelta a... –**mi voz se quiebra sólo un poco**-, por ahí...**

Camino, ocultando el horror que siento, hacia la salida de mi templo. La claridad del día me acuna y estando ya fuera del campo de visión de Camus sostengo mi cuerpo en un pilar. Tomo aliento y respiro fuerte, tratando de reprimir las ganas de gritar y llorar. Miro hacia todos lados y distingo un sendero que me llevará a algún lugar apartado y desconocido. Un lugar donde pueda ser yo y donde pueda alejarme de todo lo que me está haciendo daño.

Doy cinco pasos hacia mi destino desconocido cuando distingo la voz de acuario llamándome. Pero no quiero voltear, no quiero oírle decir que lo siente, no quiero escuchar sus palabras de lástima... Cierro mi mente y ya nada escucho, todo es silencio y todo es caminar... Sólo quiero perderme. Ahora es mi turno de marcharme al olvido...

Pero un brazo me detiene y de nuevo, ahí está él. Lo reconozco por el pantalón que viste, porque no veo sus ojos, no quiero verlos de nuevo... ya no...

**-Milo...**

**- ... ¿Sí? -**he perdido la capacidad de procesar las palabras y juntarlas en oraciones, me encuentro con la mirada perdida en un punto lejano y balbuceando, ignorando mi entorno por completo.

**-Mírame, no me hagas esto... tan sólo mírame por favor. **

Obedezco; mis ojos van subiendo por aquel rostro que adoré desde el primer momento en que lo vislumbré. Sus ojos están tristes y destellan un brillo peculiar que adivino es debido a la culpabilidad que está sintiendo. Y yo por mi parte me siento morir porque no podré ya tomar su rostro entre mis manos y acercarlo al mío... He perdido la oportunidad que he estado soñando para hacer todo lo que siempre quise hacer con aquel que tengo en frente. Todos los sueños, todas las ilusiones, todo se ha ido al caño y... ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

**-Milo... ¡Yo tampoco puedo!** -su voz se escucha exaltada y su pecho sube y baja. Le noto agitado y lo miro sin interés y sin ganas de nada. Sólo quiero irme lejos y ahora...-. **No puedo estar así... ¡No puedo estar aquí sabiendo que tu estarás allá! –**me mira esperando una respuesta.

-**¡¿Y QUÉ DIABLOS QUIERES QUE YO HAGA!** -estallo al fin-. **¡POR DIOS CAMUS! ** **¡¿QUÉ QUIERES DE MI!**

**-Te quiero a ti, eso es lo único que se... –**mi mente es ahora un torbellino; no comprendo absolutamente nada**-. Te quiero a ti y si te alejas... no puedo...**

**-Habla claro por favor. -**¡Dios, por una vez en la vida haz que Camus sea transparente y directo!

**-¿Qué debo hacer para que no te alejes de mí? **

**-Yo... ¡No me pidas que de el paso por ti! -**puedo oír el sonido de sus dedos tronando.

**-Dices que no podemos ser amigos y si no lo somos te alejarás de mi... Te necesito conmigo...** –sonríe nervioso-. **Esto es difícil, soy pésimo en estas cosas... No pidas mucho de mí... –**se acerca para abrazarme y talvez besarme, pero le detengo haciéndome hacia atrás.

**-Espera... ¿Me quieres o me necesitas? -**sus zafiros me confunden, está tan cerca... pero es algo que tengo que saber antes de tomar cualquier decisión**-. ¿Estás haciendo todo esto por temor a quedarte solo o...? –**vuelve a tratar de acercarse pero le vuelvo a detener**- Se honesto conmigo Camus, es lo que merezco. **

**-Nunca en mi vida había sentido por alguien lo que siento por ti al mirarte y tampoco hay otra voz que ansíe escuchar más que la tuya... Perdóname; lo cómodo para mí era ser amigos pero si tu te niegas a serlo y te empeñas en alejarte de mí, debo hacer todo lo posible para retenerte... –**hace una pausa**-. ¿Puedo besarte ya? -**me pregunta sonriendo.

-**Tonto...** – le digo entre enojado y feliz.

**-Enojón...**

**-Cobarde...**

**-Difícil... **

**-¿No me ibas a besar ya?** -se ríe-. **¡¿Dios, todo lo tengo que hacer yo o qué!**

Borra la distancia entre nosotros y yo acaricio su mejilla. Acercamos nuestros rostros y antes de cerrar los ojos nos sonreímos mutuamente. Mis labios se abren y pronto siento dos cálidas superficies que se dedican a acariciar y saborear, lentamente, mi cavidad inferior. Yo tomo con mis manos su cintura y él por su lado toma con las suyas mi cuello; ambos tratamos de cerrar todo el espacio libre entre nuestros cuerpos...

Después de algunos segundos nos despegamos y nos volvemos a mirar por fin. Camus se ve feliz, me pregunto cómo me veré yo...

Le tomo la mano y caminamos hacia donde antes yo me dirigía: a un lugar desconocido. Vamos hacia terrenos que nunca hemos pisado y no tengo miedo. Al verle a mi lado, con una sonrisa que ahora comienza a convertirse en algo normal en su semblante, sé que el ya tampoco tiene dudas. Estamos juntos y sea lo que sea o pase lo que pase, le haremos frente.

Hay preguntas sin respuestas; incógnitas sin solución. Palabras han quedado al aire y dudas han ido acumulándose. Sonrío para mis adentros cuando recuerdo una pregunta que me hice y con la que me martiricé tanto tiempo: "¿Por qué Kanon y no yo?". Aioria no supo contestar y realmente ni yo he podido hacerlo...

Pero mientras mis brazos acunan el cuerpo de Camus, y mi rostro se pierde en sus cabellos, las preguntas sobran y todo lo demás no importa...

FIN

Por Leo...

Muchas gracias a las personas que me estuvieron preguntando acerca de este fic... y que me animaron a continuarlo... recién acabo de leer el review de un chico Arles... muchas gracias 


End file.
